Graclynn: Operation Overdrive
by LostGirl Raven
Summary: Graclynn has settled down in Blue Bay Harbor with the love of her life and she couldn't be happier. One day, Graclynn received a strange box with an even stranger message from a man named Andrew Hartford; Train and join the new Power Rangers. Graclynn decides to join the join the Rangers, reluctantly. Will she stay on the team with people she doesn't know? Or will she stay home?
1. Operation Overdrive Part 1

A man, in his mid-30's, has brown hair and eyes, and wearing an Indiana Jones-inspired outfit, was staring at the golden crown sitting on a tall rock in a cave with wonder and awe. He whisper-spoke in awe, "The Corona Aurora. I've found it."

He slowly reached for it and grabbed the crown slowly and carefully. He dropped his jaw as he held the Corona Aurora in his hands and blew on it to get rid of the dust before wiping the rest away. The man spoke to himself, "With this, I'll bring riches and happiness to the world."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash of thunder and the cave started to crumble in front of his eyes. There was a wave that flew from Earth and hit an unknown ice planet. An ice man appeared in a puff of smoke and smirked evilly, "Corona Aurora has been found."

The ice-man laughed evilly as another distant planet was hit by the unknown wave and a lizard-creature man arose from a pit of lava, "At last! I'm free!"

Back on Earth, the man quickly hopped across the skinny stones, that crumbled once he was off them, and landed harshly on the other side. A Golden light emitted behind the man and he turned around to see a golden silhouette of a knight, the knight spoke with an echo to his voice, "You have found the Corona Aurora, and with that, you have awoken great evil. Listen closely. This is what you must do. There is not much time."

* * *

_**Six Months Later  
**__Hollywood, California_

A man with blonde hair was scaling down a building and landed on his feet gracefully before rolling across the floor. A bald man wearing a suit ran towards him but the blonde jumped off the ledge behind him, landing on his feet and doing another roll. Multiple men in black suits followed him and one swung around a pole to kick the blonde. The blonde man rolled under the kick and moved away from the poll. The blonde ran towards a wall and used it to flip over his enemies. The blonde jumped over some stairs and a shopping cart in at the end of those stairs. The blonde continued to flip and jump over stairs, walls, plants, and other structures. The man finally managed to outrun the men in black and made it to a woman with brown hair and was wearing a red scarf and black dress. She smiled at the man and he took her in his arms, holding her up as they spun around. The woman slowly slid down the blonde's body and they both leaned in for a kiss when there was a yell, "And…CUT! FIRST TEAM IN!"

Suddenly, a group of people ran in and the blonde was pushed out of the way as a look-alike took his place. He walked away and took off his jacket and his wig, revealing his natural black hair as the director shouted, "AND CLEAR! AND…ACTION!"

The previous actor turned around to see the couple kiss and the director stated, "Cut!"

There was a scattered applause for the actor and actress and the guy was bumped into and mumbled to himself, "I could have kissed her. I know how to kiss. He doesn't even know how to _run._"

He walked over to a tiny blue chair that read **'STUNTS' **on the back and saw a strange gold box with a weird emblem. He picked it up with furrowed brows and it popped open with a beep. A voice was heard as a hologram of a man appeared, _"I'm quite a fan of yours, Dax. I'm Andrew Hartford."_

_Italian Grand Prix_

A yellow race car with a number two on the side crossed the finish line and the man on the P.A. spoke, _'And Ronny wins her seventh race in a row and the Grand Championship!'_

The racer hopped out of the car and took off their helmet, revealing a girl with blonde hair and a bright smile on her face. Everyone cheered and applauded Ronny as she was handed the grand trophy. She laughed and smiled as she showed the crowd her trophy and lowered it from the air to see a strange gold box with a weird emblem on it. Ronny reached in the trophy and grabbed it, handing her trophy to someone on her crew, and loosened her racing suit. Ronny pushed a button and the box opened with a beep and Andrew Hartford in hologram-form appeared, _"Congratulations, Ronny. I knew you'd win. You always do. I'm Andrew Hartford."_

_Brazil_

A heavily guarded safe with lasers on the ground was shown as a person wearing a ton of black slowly lowered to the safe. They stopped right at the safe and slid their card against the safe's card mechanism. They hooked up a machine to the card mechanism and pushed a button on their spy device. The safe's lock started to spin around, cracking the code, and unlocking the safe. The person spun the dial and opened the safe, revealing the strange box and weird emblem. The thief frowned and took off their mask, revealing a dark-skinned boy as he stuffed his mask in his pocket with a whisper, "What's this? I thought I was recovering the stolen Corinthian Diamonds for the museum."

The boy grabbed the box and opened it, revealing hologram Andrew Hartford, _"Nice job, Will. I hired you to break into my own vault in order to test your skills. You passed with flying colors."_

_London_

At the school, Wickerbridge University of Technology, there were screams and shouts of fright and fear. There was a blue robot firing lasers across the entire room and the people inside the room ran around, trying to find a place to hide from the lasers. There was an old scientist trying to turn off the robot with no success. A young girl wearing black wedges and black stocking socks walked into the room with headphones in her ears. She tilted her head and walked straight towards the crazy robot, dodging the incoming lasers, and hip bumped the old scientist out of the way. The girl quickly typed on the laptop and the robot stopped firing the lasers. The girl turned to the scientist, "Professor, next time you want to mess with my robot, please don't."

The scientist nodded shamefully and the girl grabbed her bag that was under the table and turned to walk away. The strange box with the weird emblem fell to the ground and the girl looked around before slowly picking it up from the ground. She opened the box and the hologram Andrew Hartford appeared, _"Hello, Rose. I've read your papers on Advanced Nuclear Robotic Science. Very impressive."_

_Blue Bay Harbor, California_

The school bell rang and the kids quickly walked outside for recess. A young woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes smiled at the kids before frowning as she spotted a little girl still sitting at her table. She walked over to the little girl and sat on the ground next to her, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

The girl sniffled and quietly answered, "My friends don't wanna play with me anymore."

The woman frowned and questioned, "Why not?"

The girl shrugged and didn't look up from the table. The woman softly smiled and grabbed the little girl's hands, making her look at her as she spoke, "How about you and I play with some of the other girls? They'll be glad to have another friend."

The little girl shyly looked up, "Really?"

The woman beamed as she slowly stood up, "Of course! The more the merrier. Now, let's smile and have fun."

The little girl smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

The little girl stood up and ran outside, met up with some other girls and started playing with them. The woman smiled and started picking up the toys and supplies from the ground. She frowned when she saw a strange box with a weird emblem sitting on her desk that wasn't there a minute ago. She eyes it suspiciously before picking it up and throwing it in the trash. The box beeped and opened inside the trash, a hologram Andrew Hartford making an appearance. The woman slowly picked the box up as it spoke, _"Graclynn, I admired your work with the Mystic Force Rangers. I'm Andrew Hartford and I need your help with something important."_

Graclynn frowned and stared at Andrew Hartford's hologram, asking, "How do I know this isn't a scam?"

The hologram didn't respond, just repeated its previous message.

* * *

Graclynn raised her eyebrow as she pulled up to a fancy and gorgeous white mansion. Graclynn turned her car off and spoke to Cam, "I don't know Cam, for all I know this guy could be trying to kidnap me!"

Cam's chuckle could be heard from the phone, _"Grace, I'm pretty sure the guy doesn't wanna kidnap you. Besides, you could escape easily with all your experience."_

Graclynn nodded along, "True…It's just…" Graclynn sighed, "He mentioned my Ranger history Cam, no one knew our identities except the past Rangers and the people of Briarwood, and they're all sworn to secrecy not to spill the beans about that."

Cam stated, _"Maybe he's forming a Rangers team and wants you on it."_

Graclynn shook her head, "I won't join."

Cam questioned, _"I thought you missed being a Ranger. Why wouldn't you join?"_

Graclynn was quiet before answering, "I don't know him or the people he's gonna choose. I was a Ranger with my friends and I knew I could trust them."

Cam quickly asked, _"What about Nick? You didn't know him, yet you followed him into the forest to help Udonna."_

Graclynn pouted, "That was different."

Cam chuckled again, _"No it wasn't and you know it. Just hear the guy out Grace, if you don't like it then you can leave, knowing that the entire world would be in danger and you walked away because you didn't want to work with strangers."_

Graclynn huffed as she got out of her car and locked it, muttering as she walked to the front door, "That was mean and unnecessary Cam."

Cam chuckled once more, _"It worked, didn't it? I love you and call me when you want me to bring your stuff."_

Graclynn went to retort but Cam hung up and she huffed again, "Inconsiderate nerd."

Graclynn bit her lip as she reached the front door and rang the doorbell once. The door was opened by an old man who smiled, "Ah, Graclynn I presume?"

Graclynn smiled nervously, "Yep, that's me. Graclynn. Graclynn Lieado-McKnight at your service. I mean, I can't really help you here because this is my first time here and I have no idea where anything is but the driveway and the entrance gate. I honestly never even heard of Andrew Hartford until I got that message box and my boyfriend, the nerd that he is, told me all about Andrew Hartford and told me I should hear him out when I said I wasn't gonna show up. I mean, for all I know, he's gonna kidnap me and try to dissect me or something like that. Am I rambling, sir? I have a hard time determining if I am or not. I've actually made progress with my rambling lately though. I only ramble when I'm extremely nervous or excited. Right now, I'm like super nervous, I used to hate talking to strangers a lot but my cousin helped me, kind of, break that habit so now I have no problem talking to them but they make me nervous still. I mean, you never know someone's true intentions—"

A young man with brown hair walked up to the duo while Graclynn was rambling and spoke in awe, "Wow, I'm never seen someone talk for so long without breathing."

Graclynn blushed and fiddled with her hair, "Sorry. I didn't mean to talk your ears off… what are your names?"

The boy answered, "I'm Mack and this is Spencer. Who are you?"

Graclynn held her hand out as Mack shook it, "Graclynn. I'm here to meet Andrew Hartford for something, I don't know."

Mack nodded, "Cool, I can take you to his office."

Graclynn smiled, feeling oddly calm with Mack, "Thanks Mack." Graclynn turned to Spencer, "I'm sorry for talking your ears off Spencer, I'll try to contain myself next time."

Spencer smiled at Graclynn, "That's quite alright Graclynn, nervous rambling is quite understandable in your case."

Graclynn laughed as they, Mack, Spencer, and Graclynn, walked to Andrew Hartford's office. Graclynn looked around, "This house is amazing! How do you keep up with it all Spencer?"

Spencer answered, "Without breaking a sweat."

Mack stated, "He does nothing but pull pranks on me and my Dad."

Graclynn frowned at Mack's statement before laughing it away. They made it to the office and they saw four other people waiting as well. Mack smiled at them all, "Hey, guys. What's going on here?"

Graclynn slightly frowned again before shaking her head and looked at the blonde who responded to Mack's question, "Join the party. We got a message from that Hartford guy, just like you two."

Mack frowned, "Message? What message?"

There were footsteps and they all turned to see Andrew Hartford and Spence walk into the room. Graclynn quickly looked behind her where she thought Spencer was standing but he wasn't there. Andrew Hartford smiled at the group, "Welcome, everyone."

Mack asked, "What's going on, Dad?"

Graclynn looked down at the ground in thought. When Cam looked up Hartford, there was no evidence that he had a son anywhere. He's not even married, according to Cam. He could've kept Mack a secret from the public so no one could use Mack against him. Graclynn nodded along to her thought but she felt that she was missing something. Graclynn snapped out of it as Hartford closed the door on his son. Hartford turned to face them all with a big smile, "I'm Andrew Hartford. I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation. Before we get started, can I interest anyone in some lemonade? Spencer?"

Spencer looked at Hartford, "Oh, thank you, sir, but I'm quite fine."

Graclynn snickered as Hartford looked at Spencer, "For _them, _Spencer."

Spencer answered with attitude, "Oh."

Spencer walked away and Hartford continued his speech, "I am sure you all have many questions, and I promise you I will answer every one. But first… I need your help, because without you, without your talents, without your intelligence, our world… our _universe_… is going to be destroyed."

Hartford showed them a clip of two villains fighting one another in the streets. Hartford cut off the clip and explained, "That was three days ago. Evil has arrived on Earth."

Ronny questioned, unconvinced, "And all this, um, _supposedly _because you found some crown?"

Hartford answered, "Not you a crown—the Corona Aurora, which, according to legend, has power, not just over _this _planet…but the _universe. _Millennia ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers—"

Graclynn and Rose quickly interrupted, "Moltor and Flurious…"

They both looked at each other and Graclynn gestured for Rose to tell the story. Rose smiled and continued to tell the story, "…Who tried to steal the Corona Aurora. But the crown was so powerful, it cursed them…"

Rose looked over at Graclynn, gesturing for her to finish the story. Graclynn smiled at Rose before finishing for Rose, "…Changed their appearance and sent them off to distant planets… imprisoning them in their own elements."

Everyone stared at the duo and Graclynn stated, "I love reading anything about Myths, Legends, etc."

Rose spoke after Graclynn, "I took a year of "Ancient Universal Legends" at Harvard. Anyway, it's just a myth."

Graclynn spoke before Hartford could, "There's more to this story… In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, the Guardian took the five jewels from the crown and scattered them on a distant, uninhabited planet. That planet, those many millennia ago, was Earth."

Dax spoke after a moment of silence, "Now, this—_this _would make a great movie. I know this guy who knows the sister of a cousin of _Spielberg's _limo driver's aunt. I bet I could play you."

Hartford stared at the boy before leaning down to a vent, shouting, "Spencer!"

There was a response immediately, "Coming, sir!"

Hartford faced the group again and sighed, "I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment, and now, thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here—or soon will be—looking for the crown."

Spencer walked in, carrying a tray of lemonade and placed it on the desk. Graclynn shrugged and took a glass, casually sipping the refreshing drink as Ronny spoke, "Gee, it's getting late, and I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me. I'm gonna go."

Hartford shouted, "Wait! Everything I told you is true. I need your help." Hartford was clutching the Corona Aurora in his hands and they all stared at the crown with wide eyes. "We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."

Rose stated, "You're rich. Buy an army."

Graclynn shook her head as Hartford retorted, "An_ army _can't stop them…but _you _can. The five of you have the physical and mental qualities needed, and I have the technology and the money to fight this evil. I can turn you into Power Rangers."

Graclynn sipped her lemonade and thought, _Cam was right…again._

Dax repeated, "Power Rangers? Yes!"

Will responded next, "Personally, I don't work well with teammates. No offense, guys. Good luck with your, um…well, just good luck."

Dax, Ronny, and Rose followed after Will and Graclynn looked at Hartford, "No need to worry about me, I'm in no matter what. The world needs saving and I'll always be there to protect it."

Hartford nodded with a grateful smile before turning to Spencer with a panicked whisper, "Spencer, do something."

Spencer nodded, "I will show them out, sir."

Hartford shook his head with a whisper, "No, no. Stop them."

Spencer sighed, "Sir, even you cannot make people do what they do not _want _to do."

Lightning struck the ground in front of the leaving party and Will jumped back to avoid being struck. There was a bright light and a golden knight appeared before them all and he spoke, with an echo to his voice, "He spoke the truth. The fate of your planet, your universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself. Without your help, there will be no more."

The knight disappeared and it was silent for a moment before they all turned back to Hartford and nodded, wanting to help save their planet. Graclynn chuckled, "Well, that was exciting."

* * *

The five new Rangers were shown their new headquarters that was directly under the Hartford mansion. They were all given uniforms with their designated colors. They all stood in a line in between two poles as Hartford smiled at them, "Team, thank you for accepting my offer. The uniforms look good on you. As we speak, your bodies' physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA Re-Sequencer— A Hartford Industries design. As your body adapts, you'll soon be able to do things and know things that moments ago were thought impossible."

Dax asked, "Are we going to turn into a weird fly or something?"

Hartford chuckled, "Not a chance. This is totally harmless. But you are now stronger and smarter than when you first arrived."

The machine stopped and Graclynn looked at Hartford, _And your little DNA Re-Sequencer won't affect my magic, right?_

Hartford looked at Graclynn and replied, _I had Spencer adjust it so it won't affect your magi in anyway._

Graclynn nodded and Hartford faced the rest of the team, "Welcome to your new base. One thing you should know is that I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself."

Ronny commented, "I didn't see you getting _your_ genes scrambled."

Hartford smiled, "I'm about to join you right now. I will be the fifth team member, the Red Power Ranger."

Hartford walked over to his machine and faced Spencer once he was in position, "Spencer."

Spencer nodded with a smile, "Sir."

The elevator doors opened and Mack walking in, confused, "Dad?"

Hartford turned to his son in surprise, "Mack! You need to go home."

Mack answered as he looked around the base, "I _am _home—technically, several hundred feet _below _my home. What is this place?"

Hartford looked at Mack, "I'll explain it all to you later."

Hartford led Mack out of the base and Spencer let the new Rangers wander around the grounds.

Rose looked at Graclynn, "So, why did Mr. Hartford recruit you for? I know it's to train us, but why?"

Graclynn turned to Rose and thought for a moment before questioning, "Have you've ever read about the Mystic Force Rangers?"

Dax looked at Graclynn and answered, "Yeah, the Rangers from Briarwood. They were awesome! I wish I could've met them."

Rose smiled brightly at Graclynn, "You were a Mystic Ranger! Which one were you?"

Graclynn chuckled at Dax and Rose's faces and replied, "Graclynn Lieado-McKnight, former Purple Mystic Ranger."

Ronny and Will turned around to look at Graclynn as Ronny spoke, "No way! That's amazing dude!"

Rose nodded, "I read about your family, they were super powerful and you are supposedly the strongest one of them all!"

Dax stuttered, "I…uh…I…you…dude! Wow! So, are you close with the other Rangers?"

Graclynn nodded, "Yeah. They are my partner in crimes. In time, you guys will be the same way. Rangers stick together, no matter what."

Will rolled his eyes but said nothing and Ronny asked, "Could you, maybe, show us some of your magic?"

Graclynn nodded and thought about what to cast before smiling brightly and knelt on the ground, placing her hands on the ground. Graclynn closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, revealing golden eyes. The green grass before them became filled with a variety of different flowers. Graclynn made the flowers float up in the air, making six flower crowns, a red, blue, black, yellow, pink, and purple crown. She made them float over and land on their designated Ranger; Ronny received the yellow one, Rose the pink, Dax the blue, Will the black, and Graclynn the purple one, holding the red crown in her hands. Will took the crown off his head, "I don't want one."

Graclynn rolled her now hazel eyes, "I know, but you would have been upset if I didn't make you one."

Will rolled his eyes next as the others laughed at Graclynn and Will. Dax asked after a moment of silence, "Do you guys feel re-sequenced yet? I just feel kind of itchy. Maybe I got re-sequenced with a flea or something."

Ronny turned to Dax, "Maybe you've seen too many movies."

Will held his ear and frowned, "Wait. Did you guys here that?"

The others gathered around Will and Graclynn looked around on full alert. Will's face scrunched up in pain, "It's so loud. And my eyesight—it's telescopular."

Will started to walk further on the grounds, stating, "It's coming from over there."

The others followed him and looked around as Rose said, "'Telescopular?' That's not a word."

Will waved his hand, "Maybe not, but that's what it is. Like, right now, I see something moving in those bushes."

A giant group of Lava Lizards jumped out of the bushes and growled as they faced the Rangers. They slowly crept forward before a group of them made a dash for the Rangers. Graclynn quickly threw up her shield and pushed the group away from them. Graclynn looked at the others, "Let's do this."

Before they could say anything, Graclynn took off and made her family's sword appear in her hand. The other four screamed and quickly scattered as the next group ran towards them. Dax flipped away from a few Lava Lizards but when he landed on his feet, he was kicked in the stomach by one of the Lava Lizards. He rolled on the ground and quickly stood up, kicking the Lava Lizard, but the Lava Lizard caught his foot and flipped him in the air, landing harshly on the ground. Ronny was grabbed by a Lava Lizard and was thrown in the air. Two Lava Lizards jumped in the air and grabbed Ronny's arms, hoisting her up on her feet and threw her into a fence. Rose managed to knock two Lava Lizards' attacks but was leg swiped by another Lava Lizard. Rose landed on her back with a thud but was quickly pulled back up by two Lava Lizards, they held her tight as another Lava Lizard used the tree to kick her back onto the ground. Will was fighting against three Lava Lizards and was fairing against them pretty good until they backed him against a tree. Will dodged their swords but was grabbed by a Lava Lizard and thrown away like a rag doll. Graclynn sighed, leaning against her sword as she watched her new teammates fight, "I've got a lot of work to do."

Graclynn quickly raised her other arm, blocking a Lava Lizard's sword with her handheld family's shield. Graclynn raised her eyebrow, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something."

Graclynn pushed the Lava Lizard away from her and swing her sword, hitting two Lava Lizards in front of her, and jumped back, avoiding another sword. Graclynn quickly kicked another Lava Lizard trying to hit her and did the splits, tripping two more Lava Lizards. Graclynn rolled away and stood up, making her sword reappear and sliced three more Lava Lizards in front of her. Graclynn made her way to her teammates/students and said, "You guys are terrible at fighting by the way, I expected more from you two." Graclynn pointed at Dax and Will, "A stunts man and a thief defeated in three seconds flat. Now get up, never give up, and let's end these Lava Lizards."

Ronny nodded, "Graclynn's right. I'm not gonna sit here and be lizard food."

Ronny stood up and glared at the Lava Lizards, using her new enhanced skill, super speed, to defeat a whole group of Lava Lizards. Dax stood up and stared at Ronny in awe, "Ronny! How'd you do that?! You were a blur!"

Will and Rose stood up as Dax spoke and stared at Ronny as she responded, "I don't know, but I'm guessing my genes just re-sequenced." Ronny suddenly gasped, "Look out, Dax!"

Dax turned around and gasped, jumping in the air with a scream. Dax was very high in the air and landed behind the Lava Lizard on his feet before jumping again, running in the air and kicked three Lava Lizards in the chest. Dax laughed as he hopped in place, "Nice! My legs are like springs!"

Rose knocked another Lava Lizards' sword away from her as she stated, "You know, this might be fun after all. What's _my _power?"

Rose shook her head and got into a fighting position, not realizing that she was turning invisible. Rose looked at herself, "Cool. I'm invisible."

She looked at the two Lava Lizards in front of her and used them as a wall to flip off, knocking them to the ground. She smiled as she looked at herself, in awe about her powers. Graclynn mused as she fought multiple Lava Lizards, "So we got super sight and hearing, super speed, super jump, and invisibility. I wonder what my power will be."

Graclynn flipped away from an incoming Lava Lizard and stared at her large group of Lizards, "Also, I may have bitten off more than I can chew."

Suddenly, three more Graclynn's appeared and she squeaked, "I didn't do it."

One of the clones chuckled, "We're your power. Clones."

Graclynn was in awe, "No way, carbon copy clones that have the mental capacity to think and speak on their own…Cam's gonna freak when he sees this."

They all chuckled and got in a fighting stance with smirks on their faces. They all ran towards the Lava Lizards and fought them all together, taking them down one by one. Spencer walked out of the house, holding a tray, and stopped in shock as he saw the Rangers fighting Lava Lizards in the front yard. Spencer quickly ran inside and reached the office, bursting through the door, "Sir!"

Hartford turned to Spencer, annoyed, "Spencer, we're talking."

Spencer spoke again, "Sir. Big lizards are attacking your houseguests, sir."

Hartford whispered, "Lava Lizards. Spencer, you get the team. I'll get the crown." Spencer exited and Hartford turned to Mack, "Mack, you stay inside where it's safe."

Hartford ran off to his safe to get the crown, leaving Mack alone to think. Spencer made it outside and turned to see Mack running towards him. Spencer quickly grabbed the back of Mack's jacket, "Your father told you to stay in the house where it's safe."

Mack scoffed, "I'm tired of being safe. I'm helping."

Spencer snapped, "You'll do nothing of the kind." Spencer turned to the fighting Rangers, "RANGERS!"

Ronny, Will, Rose, Dax, and Graclynn stopped fighting the Lava Lizards and ran over to Spencer and Mack. They were all breathing heavily as Spencer stated, "We need to leave right away." Spencer faced Dax, Will, and Ronny, "You three, you'll ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage. Rose, Graclynn, you come with me."

Mack said, "I'm going to the garage."

Mack tried to follow Dax, Ronny, and Will but Spencer quickly yanked him back, "_You're _coming with me, too."

Spencer dragged Mack with him as Graclynn and Rose followed him. They quickly got into a jeep, along with Hartford, and followed Dax, Will, and Ronny, who were on an ATV and motorbikes. Mack turned to Rose and Graclynn, "You guys were awesome. You were really giving it to them back there."

Graclynn smiled in thanks as Rose replied, "I'm not sure who was giving what to whom, but thanks." Rose turned to the front, "Mr. Hartford, apologies again for doubting your story."

Hartford smiled, "No worries, Rose."

Spencer stated as he stared ahead of them, "There may be, sir. I think we're in trouble."

Spencer, Dax, Ronny, and Will stopped as their path was blocked by Flurries. They all got off their vehicles and Will asked, "The Lizards are behind us, so who are these guys?"

Dax added, "I don't think they're the welcoming committee."

Hartford sighed, "We're going to the big time." He opened a box that was sitting on his lap, "Guys, these are your Overdrive trackers. These are what will morph you into Power Rangers. _**"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" **_is the activation code. Let's do it."

Hartford handed them each a morpher and smirked at one another. Dax, Ronny, Graclynn, Will, and Rose ran off and Hartford was about to follow when Mack called out, "Dad, I want to help."

Hartford looked back at Mack and then at the other Rangers in conflict, "Mack, I—"

Ronny, Will, Graclynn, Rose, and Dax got close to the Flurries. Will stated, "I don't know about you guys, but we can't wait for Hartford. Let's Ranger up."

They all nodded and pulled out their morphers, hitting the top button, and shouted, _**"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"**_

They slid their morphers down their sleeves and were morphed into their Ranger suits; Ronny wearing yellow and white with the Overdrive symbol, Will wore black and white along with the Overdrive symbol, Rose sported the colors pink and white and the Overdrive symbol, Dax had the colors blue and white along with Overdrive symbol on his suit, and Graclynn wore her color, purple, and white and the Overdrive symbol on her suit. Graclynn looked at herself, "This is nice. Although, I still love my Mystic Force outfit more. We had capes."

The others chuckled as the Flurries growled and they quickly got into a fighting stance with Rose saying, "Let's do it!"

The Rangers ran towards the Flurries and started to fight them. Hartford sighed and looked back at Mack, "Mack, I have to join my team. The answer's no. Do you hear me?"

Mack nodded as Spencer touched Hartford's arm, "I'll keep an eye on him, sir."

Hartford nodded at Spencer and hopped out of the jeep. Just as Hartford got ready to morph, he was attacked by Lava Lizards. The Lava Lizards held Hartford's arms and refused to let go. Mack shouted, "DAD!"

Spencer's eyes widened, "Oh, dear."

Hartford struggled to break free and dropped his morpher while doing so, and screamed, "Let me go!"

Mack looked at the fallen morpher and knew what he had to do. He jumped out of the jeep and went straight for the morpher. Spencer gasped as Mack jumped out and went to stop him but it was too late. Mack had grabbed the morpher, pushed the center button, and shouted, _**"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"**_

Mack morphed into a red and white suit with the Overdrive symbol in the center. Hartford turned around and dropped his jaw as he saw his son in the Red ranger suit. The others looked up and saw that Mack was the Red Ranger and Rose gasped, "It's Mack!"

Graclynn nodded with a cheer, "Go Mack!"

Mack called out, **"Drive Lance."**

A red lance appeared in front of Mack and he grabbed it before it fell to the ground. Mack jumped in the air to avoid the Flurries attack and landed right in the middle of the mixed group of Flurries and Lava Lizards, slicing one Flurry when he landed. Mack spun around and sliced a group of three Flurries. One Flurry jumped in the air to attack Mack but Mack slammed the lance on the ground, using it as a pole to lift his feet off the ground and kick the Flurry right in the chest. The Flurry flew back and slammed into a mountain side, turning into tiny pieces. Will called upon his weapon, **"Drive Slammer!"**

A black hammer appeared in front of Will and he grabbed it, swinging it around a few times. He threw his hammer at his group of Flurries and it flew around, hitting every Flurry. Will jumped in the air, stating, "It's slammer time!"

Will grabbed his hammer in the air and slammed it on the ground in front of a group of Flurries and Lava Lizards. The hammer caused a line to head straight for the group and destroyed them all. Dax had his weapon on his as he called for it, **"Drive Vortex."**

Dax fired his weapon at the ground and it pushed him into the air. He pointed his weapon at the group of Flurries, knocking them down with his wind vortex. Dax flipped in the air and landed on his feet, kicking away a Flurry. He swiped a Flurry's leg and knocked them on the ground. Dax turned around and kicked another Flurry. Dax flipped in the air and fired his Drive Vortex at the mixed group of Flurries and Lava Lizards. Dax landed on his feet with a smirk. Ronny jumped in the air with her weapons on her hands, **"Drive Claws!"**

Ronny landed on her feet, dodged a Lava Lizard's attack, and knocked down a Flurry with her claws. Ronny turned around and knocked down another Flurry before catching two Lava Lizards running towards her with her claws. She growled and threw the Lava Lizards away from her and ran towards the side of the mountain. Ronny smirked, "Can you ice cubes dig this?"

Ronny started digging out rocks, throwing towards the Flurries and knocking them all down. Rose did a cartwheel, avoiding the Flurries attacks, and had her weapon in her hand. She rolled over the back of a Flurry and landed on her feet, spinning around on one leg and kicked a Flurry that was standing behind her. She dodged a blast from a Flurry and rolled on the ground. Rose stood up as two Lava Lizards breathe fire at her and she jumped in the air. She shouted as she pointed her weapon at the Lava Lizards, **"Drive Geyser!"**

Rose hit the two Lava Lizards and they fell to the ground, destroyed. Graclynn jumped in the air, laughing as two Flurries hit each other. Graclynn landed on her feet and called out, **"Drive Sword!"**

A silver sword with purple details appeared in front of her and she grabbed it, admiring it. She nodded, swinging it around, "Interesting."

Graclynn looked up as she heard Flurries growling at her. She smirked before running towards the group, swinging her sword rapidly. Graclynn jumped in the air, did a flip, and landed away from the Flurries. She stood up as the Flurries fell to the ground, destroyed. Mack twirled his lance in a full circle, **"REDLINE TIME!"**

Mack sped towards a Lava Lizard and stabbed it with his lance. Mack stopped behind the Lava Lizard and a huge explosion happened where the Lava Lizard was standing. The other Rangers finished destroying their last Flurries and stood still, glad to have finished their first fight together. Hartford was thrown to the ground by Moltor and he groaned in pain. Moltor lifted him up, demanding, "Give me the crown!"

Suddenly, Moltor was hit by a blast and thrown back. Hartford looked up when he heard his son's voice, "DAD!"

Mack lead the others towards Hartford and they all stood in front of him, weapons drawn and ready to fight. Some Lava Lizards walked up to Moltor with the Corona Aurora in their hands. Moltor smirked, "Finally, the crown is mine!"

Spencer limped over to the group, "I'm sorry, sir. They overpowered me."

Moltor smirked, crown in hand, "The choice is yours. Rangers—Go after me and the crown, or…" Moltor fired at a mountain, causing molten lava to erupt out of the top of the mountain, "…Or save the city below. You want to be heroes? _Be _heroes!"

Moltor and his leftover Lava Lizards disappeared with the Corona Aurora in his reptilian hands. Mack looked at Hartford, panicked, "Dad, what do we do?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Graclynn's sequel and I can't wait to write this story! You guys are amazing and I hope you have an awesome day/night!_

_Written by: LostGirl Raven 6:38 p.m. on 12/13/2019_


	2. Operation Overdrive Part 2

_Previously on Graclynn: Operation Overdrive_

_A man by the name of Andrew Hartford found a legendary crown, the Corona Aurora, and released two evil beings from captivity, Flurious and Moltor. A knight appeared before Hartford and told him what is to become of his world if he didn't head his instructions. A year and a half after the Mystic Force, Graclynn had settled into her life as an ordinary citizen in Blue Bay Harbor, teaching Preschool. She was suddenly contacted by Andrew Hartford, asking her to train his new team of Rangers and to be a part of that said team. Graclynn was overjoyed to be a Ranger but she's never met Hartford or the people he's chosen, so she had no desire to be a Ranger again. Cam managed to talk her into meeting Hartford and hearing what he has to say. Graclynn is greeted by Spencer and Mack, who she trusts immediately, and they led her to her new teammates. Dax, a Hollywood stuntman, Will, a thief with trust issues, Ronny, a famous racer, and Rose, a super genius. Graclynn decided to help Hartford out and become the Purple Operation Overdrive Ranger. Moltor had his Lava Lizards ambush the Rangers at the Hartford Manor to steal the crown but they held them off, unlocking their new genetic powers. They all left the Manor, with the crown, and were soon cornered by Flurries and Lava Lizards. Hartford gave the Rangers their morphers and was about to join them but was attacked by Lava Lizards, dropping his morpher. Mack grabbed the Red Ranger morpher and became the Red Ranger. Moltor appeared and managed to get the crown, caused a volcanic eruption, and gave the Rangers an ultimatum— Save the city of follow him._

* * *

The Rangers had demorphed and were trying to figure out what to do. Will stated, "We can't let him get away. We have to go after the crown."

Graclynn scoffed, "We save the people, they come first, no matter what."

Hartford nodded, "Graclynn's right. The people must be saved first."

Ronny objected, "But the crown!"

Hartford sighed, "It wasn't the real crown. Now, you need to split up. Rose, Ronny, and Dax, find a way to stop the volcano at the source."

Rose nodded, "Let's go."

Ronny and Dax followed Rose, heading straight for the volcano. Will looked at Hartford, "Then Mack, Graclynn, and I will go to town, see how we—"

Hartford interrupted Will, "Wait. Mack has done enough."

Mack shook his head, "No, Dad. I started this. I'm gonna finish it."

They had a stare down before Graclynn placed her hand on his shoulder and they, Will, Mack, and Graclynn, left Spencer and Hartford behind. Spencer turned to Hartford with a smile, "He'll be fine, sir."

Hartford didn't answer, just watched his only son rush into danger, against his wishes. Graclynn grabbed Will and Mack, stating, "Hang on, don't let go, and trust me."

Graclynn closed her eyes and teleported them into town. Graclynn opened her eyes and let go of Will and Mack with a smile, "We're here. Now, let's save these people."

Mack was shocked about Graclynn's powers but not Will, knowing her backstory, kind of. They nodded and started helping the people to get to higher ground. Will helped a woman up when she tripped over her own feet, jumping up in the air to avoid the lava. Graclynn made her family's staff appear in her hand and froze the lava, "Hurry! I can only hold it for so long!"

The citizens continued to run and a few nodded their thanks at Graclynn. She smiled at the running citizens and jumped back as the lava broke through her ice shield. She heard a woman screaming and ran towards her along with Mack. Mack turned to Graclynn, "Can you slow down or freeze the lava again?"

Graclynn nodded, "I can try. You save that woman and her baby."

Mack continued running towards the trapped woman and Graclynn stood in front of the rushing lava. Graclynn had two of her clones appear with a staff in hand. Graclynn looked at the clones, "We gotta hold the lava until Mack gets that family free."

They nodded and one clones slammed the staff on the ground, freezing the lava. The other clone pointed her staff at the lava, slowing down its speed. Graclynn thrusted her staff in the air, giving the clones more power to hold the spells. Mack made it to the woman and she shouted, hysterical, "My baby!"

Mack comforted her, "Hang on a second. I'll get you out."

Mack grabbed the white car blocking the door and moved effortlessly. He turned back to the woman and grabbed the door, "Okay, move back."

The woman moved into the passenger seat and Mack ripped the driver's door off the car. He helped the lady and her baby out of the car, leading them away from Graclynn and the lava. One clone looked at Graclynn, "I can't hold it any longer."

Graclynn looked back to see Mack was quite a way from them so she nodded, "Let go."

The clones nodded, letting go of the spells, and disappearing. Graclynn ran away from the lava, quickly catching up to Mack and the lady with her baby. They all reached high ground and the lava was still rising and the citizens were all huddled in a corner. Will cried out, "They're cornered! Now what?"

Graclynn created a fireproof shield around the citizens as Mack asked, "Um, uh, I know, do you have your slammer handy?"

Will nodded, "Oh, yeah! **Drive Slammer!**"

Will grabbed his slammer that appeared in front of him and swung it around, "It's right here."

Mack gave him a thumbs up, "Nice. Now slam something."

Will raised his slammer and slammed it on the road, causing it to split and the lava fell through the crack. Graclynn lowered the shield as the citizens cheered and applauded the Rangers for saving their lives. Will and Mack gave each other a high five as Graclynn watched them with a smile. Graclynn yelped but laughed as Mack pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back with a smile, "You're an amazing Ranger, Mack! I hope you Dad lets you be the Red Ranger."

Mack nodded and let go of Graclynn, smiling happily at being able to be a Ranger and help others.

* * *

The Rangers, Hartford, and Spencer were all gathered in the base as Dax was talking, "We did what Moltor asked us to do—be heroes."

Will frowned, "But the bad guys got away."

Hartford reassured Will, "There will be another day. But today—Today you guys were great."

Rose smiled, "We were great? Mack was the one who was great."

Graclynn nodded happily, "He led us to victory and saved everyone's skin, including yours."

Hartford nodded with a strained smile, "Yes. Great job, Mack. You wanted to be a Ranger, and you were one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy."

Mack stopped smiling as Hartford walked up to him and took his morpher, walking away without a word. Mack tried to stop him, "But, Dad."

Hartford made no indication that he heard Mack, saying, "I'll be upstairs in my office."

Everyone looked at Mack as he looked down with a defeated expression and Graclynn quickly followed Hartford. She made it to his office and spoke, "Mack was a great leader out there."

Hartford stopped moving but didn't turn around to face Graclynn. Graclynn continued speaking, "I know it isn't my place to say this but, you can't keep Mack sheltered forever. He seems like a great kid, don't let your fear of letting him go hinder his ability to grow."

Hartford fiddled with the morpher but still didn't turn around so Graclynn sighed and left Hartford in his office, alone. Graclynn pulled out her cellphone and called Cam. The phone rang a few times before she heard his voice, _"So, am I bringing your bags?"_

Graclynn rolled her eyes with a smile, "Haha. Yes, I'm staying. Happy?"

Cam chuckled, _"I'm glad you're staying, love. Helping people is what you love to do and I'll support you all the way."_

Graclynn sighed, dreamily, "You're such a flirt. What am I going to do about my job?"

Cam answered, _"I've got it covered, don't worry about out here. I can handle it."_

Graclynn was quiet before softly speaking, "I wish I wasn't so far away from you."

Cam sighed and stated softly, _"I know, love. We've done it before and we can do it again. Once you've finished saving the world, we'll get back to our normal lives."_

Graclynn looked down at her promise ring, "I wanna get married."

Cam choked on his spit before repeating, _"Married?"_

Graclynn giggled, "Yes, I mean, I know it's kind of sudden but being a Ranger twice now has got me thinking. Why wait? Let's get married once I'm gone being a Ranger."

Cam was quiet before he started laughing, stating, _"Only you love. Let's get married."_

Graclynn laughed happily, "I wish you were here right now. Okay, so in our room, there is a binder sitting on my dresser. Bring it along with my bags."

Cam chuckled, _"What's in this secret binder?"_

Graclynn answered happily, "Wedding plans. I've been planning my wedding since I was a little girl. I've changed things as I grew up and I met you. I kind of hoped you would be my happily ever after so I started planning."

Cam laughed, _"Weirdo. Well, whatever you want, we'll get."_

Graclynn shook her head, "You are helping with the decisions too, mister. Also bring my laptop so we can video chat and decide together. I can't wait to tell everyone. We'll invite your dad, of course, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, my family, your family, my friends, your friends, etc. I'm so excited!"

Cam chuckled and before he could say anything, Mack ran up to Graclynn, "Graclynn, have you seen my dad?"

Graclynn answered with a question, "He's not in his office?"

Mack shook his head and Graclynn spoke into the phone, "I gotta go Cam, I love you and see you when you get here."

Cam replied, _"I love you too, love. Be safe."_

Graclynn smiled, "Always."

She hung up the phone and questioned, "Have you told the others?"

Mack shook his head and she stated, "Let's go then. We can use the GPS Global Tracking System to find him. Don't worry Mack."

They both headed down to the base and Mack spoke to the others, "He's gone, and his office is trashed. It's got to be those Lava freaks who took him."

Spencer assured Mack, "At least he has his locator watch with him—" Spencer then muttered to himself, "That is, if he hasn't broken it already."

Rose spoke up, "I'll program a search pattern, starting with the west-coast grid. I can widen it if necessary."

Mack nodded with worry and Graclynn grabbed his hand, giving him some comfort. Dax walked over to Mack, "Don't worry, Mack, we're going to get your Dad back."

Mack slightly smiled at Dax, "Thanks. I just wish he hadn't taken Red's tracker."

Spencer's eyes brightened, "Ah, yes, the tracker. What a pity it's in your father's office, locked in a foolproof safe, impossible to crack."

Will was listening in on the conversation and Spencer turned to look at him, repeating, "Impossible."

Will smirked and left headquarters, determined to break the safe. Graclynn started to smile but tried to keep it away, now was not a smiling moment. Mack looked down at Graclynn, seeing her make weird faces, asking, "Are you okay?"

Graclynn blushed and answered, shyly, "I'm getting married once we're done with our mission. I know that now is not the time to be smiling but I can't help it. I'm getting married!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Graclynn. Graclynn's blush deepened as they all stared at her in shock. Ronny repeated, "You're getting married?"

Rose smiled, "To who?"

Graclynn replied, happily, "Cameron Watanabe, the absolute love of my life."

Rose and Ronny squealed as the computer beeped and they all quickly walked over to the screen. Rose cheered, "I found him."

Spencer smiled, clasping his hands in delight, "Oh, wonder of the wonders. For once, Mr. Hartford remembered his locator watch. Yes!"

Graclynn smiled at Spencer as Ronny stared at Hartford's location, "Rotuma Island. Never heard of it."

Rose explained, "It's a remote island in Australasia, approximately 465 kilometers north of Fiji. Now, what I don't know is how we're going to get all the way over there."

Spencer stated, "Well, the fastest way would be to use the Special Hydro/Aero Recon Craft, which Mr. Hartford loves to call the 'SHARC'."

Spencer pushed a button and the stats of the SHARC appear on the screen and they were all awe-struck by the plane. Ronny smiled brightly, "Sweet! I'm driving."

Mack nodded, "Yeah, I'm going, too. Don't try and stop us, Spencer."

Spencer feigned hurt, "I wouldn't dare, sir."

Will's voice was heard behind the group, "Hey, hotshot, if you're coming along, you might need this."

They all turned around and Will waved around Mack's tracker with a smirk. Mack gasped, "My tracker."

Ronny chuckled, "You did it."

Will threw the tracker at Mack, who caught it effortlessly. Will smirked, "Was there a doubt?"

The Rangers quickly got into the SHARC and flew straight to Rotuma Island to save Hartford. Ronny was driving over the ocean with a big smile plastered on her face. Ronny chuckled, "This baby rips."

Dax looked at the map and announced, "We're getting close."

Rose touched a screen next to her and spoke aloud, "Setting course for Rotuma Island."

Will nodded, "Got it."

Mack asked, "Can't we go any faster?"

Graclynn tightened her seatbelt as Ronny answered, "You just said the magic word."

Everyone flew back in their seats and shouted as Ronny suddenly accelerated. They made it to the island and exited the SHARC, hiding it from plain sight. They walked on the island and Ronny asked, "Now what?"

Graclynn replied, "We look around."

Will held his arm out, "Allow me."

Will used his newfound super sight to find Hartford and spotted a cave. Will stopped looking and pointed ahead, "I think I found it. There's a cave entrance on the west side of the volcano."

Mack patted Will on the shoulder, "Good job, Will."

Will shook his head as he held his ear, "But wait, I think I heard Lava Lizards!"

Lava Lizards appeared in front of them and they all got into a fighting stance. The Lava Lizards started running towards them and the Rangers began to fight the Lava Lizards. Will ducked under a Lava Lizard's sword and blocked another Lava Lizard. He pushed the first Lava Lizard away before grabbing another Lava Lizard's sword. The Lava Lizard kicked his leg out and knocked Will to the ground. Dax dodged two Lava Lizards before catching another Lava Lizard's sword before it struck him. Dax quickly blocked another Lava Lizard with the sword, throwing both Lava Lizards away from him. Dax spun around and kicked a Lava Lizard, knocking him down. Dax went to kick another but it caught his foot, throwing him back and onto the ground.

Ronny dodged a few Lava Lizards before flipping over a Lava Lizard as it grabbed her, falling on the ground. Rose threw a Lava Lizard away from her and turned around to kick another Lava Lizard. She twirled to kick a different Lava Lizard before turning to the first Lava Lizard, blocking his sword with her arm. The three Lava Lizards grabbed Rose and flipped her, making her land on the ground harshly. Graclynn took down Lava Lizards left and right with kicks, punches, and jumps. Graclynn huffed as she was surrounded by Lava Lizards and smirked, taunting them to attack her. Graclynn blocked two different Lava Lizards, swinging her leg to knock them off their feet. She used them as a step and jumped in the air, kicking a Lava Lizard in the chest. Graclynn landed on her and ducked suddenly, avoiding being hit by a sword. She grabbed the arm and flipped the Lava Lizard, punching another Lava Lizard running towards her, and kicked the Lava Lizard sneaking up behind her.

Mack dodged and ducked under multiple Lava Lizards' attacks. He tired knocking one off their feet but missed, quickly standing up. Mack lost his balance for a moment but was still able to duck under a Lava Lizard's incoming sword. A different Lava Lizards grabbed Mack by the jacket but he shrugged it off, getting kick in the chest by another Lava Lizard. Mack rolled over a Lava Lizard and fell onto the sand, harshly. A Lava Lizard raised his sword over his head, getting ready to strike a fallen Mack. Mack held up his arms in defense as Ronny saw and gasped, using her super speed to save him. Rose glared at the three Lava Lizards in front of her as they charged at her, turning invisible and jumping out of the way causing them to hit one another. Mack held a Lava Lizard's arm, shouting, "Dax, head for the cave!"

Dax looked at Mack, "I'll jump to it!"

Dax jumped, heading straight for the cave where Hartford was being held by Moltor. Graclynn used her magic to destroy the Lava Lizards that tried to follow Dax. Soon, Dax and Hartford are running towards the fighting Rangers. Hartford spotted Mack and was furious, "Mack, what are you doing here?!"

Mack broke free from the Lava Lizards and smirked, "Saving your butt."

A Lava Lizard tried to strike Mack from behind but he dodged and kicked the Lava Lizard. Hartford threw his arms around Mack and grabbed his shoulder, staring at him, "Look, I thought I told you—"

He was interrupted by Moltor showing up with a growl, "You'll never escape this island."

Ronny scoffed as she threw the Lava Lizards off her, "Great, here comes Hot Head again."

Mack pulled out his tracker and Hartford quickly grabbed his arm, "Mack, how did you—"

Mack stopped Hartford with a smile, "Sorry, dad, you'll have to finish yelling at me later."

Dax and Mack left Hartford by himself and ran towards Moltor. Will, Ronny, Rose, and Graclynn quickly ran over to Mack and Dax, facing off with Moltor. Moltor growled at the Rangers, "Let's turn up the heat."

Mack stood in front of the Rangers and held up his tracker, "Ready!"

The other copied his actions, "Ready!"

They all shouted together, _**"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"**_

They slid the trackers down their extended arm and were morphed into their Ranger suits. Mack pulled out his Drive Defender, switching it to Sword Mode, and jumped over Moltor, swinging the Drive Defender at Moltor's feet. Moltor jumped up to avoid Mack's attack and swung his swords at Mack. Mack dodged and blocked Moltor's swords, backing away from Moltor as he did so. Mack kicked his leg out and knocked Moltor's sword away from him. Moltor spun around and swung his sword at Mack with a growl, but Mack blocked the attack with his sword. Mack kicked Moltor in the chest, causing Moltor to slightly stumble and grunt from the kick. They both stepped forward to hit each other but they missed one another, Mack ending up behind Moltor. They both swung around with a swing of their swords but missed one another again. Their swords locked for a second before Moltor swung around and tried to hit Mack with both his sword. Mack blocked both with his sword and pushed Moltor away. Mack tried to swing at Moltor's feet again but missed. Mack managed to knock Moltor back, causing Moltor to land on his stomach.

Hartford smiled as he watched his son fight before switching his gaze to the other Rangers. Will had his Drive Defender out, using the Sword Mode, and was slicing Lava Lizards from left and right. He ran alongside of the mountain and jumped down, slicing two Lava Lizards that ran his way. Will grabbed a charging Lava Lizard by the arm, slammed it into the mountain, and threw it to the ground harshly. Dax had his Sword Mode Drive Defender and was throwing Lava Lizards as he sliced them. Dax jumped in the air and landed in the middle of a few Lava Lizards, destroying them each with one slice. Ronny was blocking Lava Lizards' swords with her Sword Drive Defender from all directions. Ronny jumped in the air and used a rock behind her to do a backflip, landing in front of the Lava Lizards, and moved backwards slicing the Lava Lizards that once surrounded her.

Rose had her Drive Defender in Blaster Mode and was dodging and blocking Lava Lizards before jumping away from them and shooting them down. She kicked away a Lava Lizard before turning around and shooting another right in the chest. Rose looked at the Lava Lizard she kicked and shot her blaster, destroying the Lava Lizard. Graclynn kicked away a Lava Lizard and pulled out her Drive Defender, staring at the blaster. Graclynn frowned as she dodged and blocked the Lava Lizards' attacks, trying to figure out how switch it to Sword Mode. Graclynn pointed the blaster at the Lava Lizard and pulled the trigger, hitting the Lava Lizard right in the chest. Graclynn's eyes widened, "That was awesome!"

Graclynn pointed the blaster at her group of Lava Lizard and fired repeatedly, hitting the Lava Lizards and destroying them all. Graclynn held up the blaster in awe, "I can't wait to add you to my arsenal!"

Mack ran towards Moltor and swung his sword, Moltor managed to block Mack's attacks with his swords. They both twirled away from each other before swinging their swords at one another again. Moltor got close to Mack's face and growled out, "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

Mack smirked, "Do you?"

Mack broke away and swung his sword at Moltor. Moltor dodged and Mack kicked Moltor's chest, which was dodged as well. Mack swung his sword once again and hit Moltor in the chest. Moltor fell on the ground and Mack smirked at Moltor, "I'm just getting started."

Hartford ran over to Mack and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Come on, we got to get out of here!"

The others, Will, Ronny, Rose, Graclynn, and Dax, ran over to the father-son duo as Mack nodded, "Okay. Let's go!"

They all ran to the SHARC and drove off as Moltor ran after the leaving ship with a shout, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

They all made it to the Hartford Mansion safely and Spencer met them in the hangar. They got off the SHARC and the Rangers took of their helmets. They started walking to the base as Spencer walked next to Hartford, "Thanks goodness you're all right, sir. I was really getting quite worried about you."

Hartford was shocked and placed his hands on his hips, "Spencer, are you turning into a softy in your old age?"

Spencer stood up taller and replied, "Never, sir."

Everyone laughed at Spencer but it was cut short as there was a sudden alarm going off. They looked at the main screen to see a giant monster attacking the island they just left. Hartford stated, "Giant sea creatures attacking Rotuma Island."

Ronny looked at Hartford, "Sounds like it's time for the big stuff."

Hartford turned to the Rangers, "Alright, Ronny. Guys, get your DriveMax zords and go."

Rose, Ronny, Will, and Dax cheered and ran over to the wall to grab a suitcase. Mack turned to look at Hartford, "Dad, they need my help."

The others didn't move and stared at the duo. Hartford turned to the four Rangers and they nodded at Hartford. Hartford then turned to Graclynn and she nodded with a smile, _He's ready Hartford._

Hartford looked at Mack and gave him a nod. Mack smiled and ran over to get his suitcase, turning back to his father. Hartford said, "Mack…be careful."

Mack shouted, "Come on, Rangers!"

The five Rangers ran out of the base and headed straight for their zords. Hartford turned to Graclynn, "Sorry that there is no zord for you."

Graclynn shrugged, "I don't really like zord fighting, it's quite alright. Besides, I can drive the others when they're needed."

Hartford nodded and looked at the screen, telling the Rangers, "I'm programming the coordinates to the island into your zords. Hurry, Rangers."

The Rangers reached Rotuma Island to see the creature fully emerge from the trees with a roar. The creature fires laser at Mack but missed. Mack twirled his Dump Drive and stopped, his back facing the monster as he grabbed the creature's hands. The creature tired to free its' hands but Mack shook his head, "I don't think so, pal."

As the creature continued to struggle, Mack suddenly let go of its' hands, causing it to fall over with a roar. Mack commanded the Rangers, "That slowed them down. Let's stop him for good."

The others nodded and Mack reached for his tracker, dialed _'12345', _and spun the bottom of the tracker, _**"DRIVEMAX MEGAZORD, ACTIVATE!"**_

Rose and Ronny connected next to Mack, creating the arms, and his trunk expanded outwards, creating legs. The zords slowly rose on its' feet as Will drove up the back of the zords. A chest place appeared in front of the zord and a head poked out of its hole. Dax's zord broke apart and became a headpiece. The Rangers rose into the cockpit of the Megazord and placed their steering wheel case on the console in front of them. They placed their trackers next to the cases as Mack stated, "DriveMax Megazord assembly complete."

The DriveMax Megazord had a shovel in one hand and a pick ax in the other. Mack called out, **"Drive Digger!"**

They used their shovel to dig through the dirt and throw it at the creature. The creature roared and tried to avoid the dirt but was unable to. The Rangers buried the creature in a huge pile of dirt and stated together, **"Drive Digger Saber Mode!"**

They combined the shovel and pick ax to make their Drive Digger Saber and pointed it at the creature. The Rangers charged their engines and made the energy flow into their saber. They turned the saber in a circle before slashing diagonally right in the center, hitting the creature and destroying it.

Graclynn cheered and Spencer smiled at Hartford, "Mack has the makings of a fine Ranger, sir."

Hartford questioned, "Don't you have some silverware to polish or something?"

Graclynn and Spencer frowned at Hartford but they knew he was just worried about his son. Suddenly, the creature rose again and everyone gasped in shock. The Rangers were hit from behind and they shouted in pain. Hartford told the Rangers, "You still have a device on that shield!"

Rose gasped, "Oh, that thing's gonna blow!"

Dax looked at Rose, "We've got to get away from it!"

Graclynn put her helmet on and teleported herself into the Megazord. The Rangers looked at her in shock but said nothing, knocking the creature away from them. Mack stated, "Let's toss it."

Mack used their leg to grab the creature by the neck and toss it away, exploding as it flew away from them. Graclynn dropped the invisible shield from the explosion so it wouldn't destroy the people that lived on Rotuma Island. Back at the base, Hartford sighed in relief, "They did it, Spencer. They're all right."

Spencer smiled brightly, "Of course, sir. I never doubted it for a minute."

Graclynn looked at the others as they cheered in the Megazord, "Congratulations on your first victory, we have a lot of work to do though."

They all laughed but knew Graclynn was serious, knowing that they were in for one hell of a ride being Rangers and they can't wait.

* * *

Graclynn waited outside, patiently waiting for Cam to arrive, when Rose walked outside, smiling at her, "Hey, Graclynn. What are you doing?"

Graclynn smiled back, "Call me Gracie, and I'm waiting for Cam to get here."

Rose nodded, "Oh, well, Mack is getting his powers right now, if you want to officially welcome him to the team."

Graclynn looked at the road before turning to Rose, "Yeah, let's go."

Graclynn quickly ran to the base to see Mack in his uniform with red details in between the DNA Re-Sequencer poles. Spencer stopped the device and walked over to Mack with a smile, holding out his jacket, "Your DNA Resequencing is now completed, sir."

Mack walked over to Spencer, patting himself in confusion, "I don't feel any different."

Spencer placed Mack's jacket on him as Ronny answered, "Well, it takes a few minutes to kick in."

Rose nodded, "It's great to have you on the team."

Graclynn handed Mack his tracker with a smile and he took it with a smile, "I can't believe this is really happening."

Mack placed his tracker on his suit and looked down at himself, frowning. The others frowned as Mack's smile disappeared as he stated, "Huh. Hold on."

Mack reached over and grabbed Spencer by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up effortlessly. Everyone laughed as Hartford walked in and Spencer spoke, "When I asked for a raise, this is hardly what I had in mind."

Everyone laughed again and Hartford said, "I see you've given Mack his enchanted powers."

Spencer nodded quickly and Hartford looked at Mack, "You can put Spencer down now."

Mack put Spencer down with laughter and Spencer playfully sneered at Mack, "Thank you."

Spencer walked over to Hartford and whispered, "I had the re-sequencer calibrated especially for him, sir."

Hartford nodded and looked at the Rangers, "Listen up, Rangers. It's time to get to work. Our enemies have the crown. Now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first."

Everyone cheered, excited to start their journey as Rangers and to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Spencer looked at Graclynn, "Graclynn, I have a surprise for you."

Graclynn tilted her head in confusion, "What surprise?"

Spencer held out his arm and she took it slowly, wondering what the surprise. Spencer led Graclynn outside, with the others following them, to the gardens. Graclynn looked around in awe at the flowers in the garden, "This is amazing Spencer, but why are we here?"

Graclynn heard the guitar and turned to see Kira, her best friend. Graclynn gasped and shouted, "Kira! I thought you were in New York!"

Kira continued to play as she replied, "I got a call and hurried down here."

Graclynn frowned, "I didn't call you. How did you know I was here?"

Kira only smiled and looked behind Graclynn, so she turned around and covered her mouth in shock and happiness. Her boyfriend, fiancé, Cameron Watanabe, was on one knee in front of her with a ring box in his hand and a smile on his face. Graclynn felt tears forming in her eyes and whispered, "Cam…"

Cam smiled, "Graclynn Elizabeth Lieado-McKnight, you are my light, my world, my everything, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we agreed to get married earlier but I had to do this right, so I called Spencer and Kira to help. Where do I even begin to explain how I really feel about you? You entered my life and I can't remember what life was without you in it. So, I have to ask you, Graclynn, my love, will you marry me?"

Cam opened the box to reveal a black ring with a big amethyst in the center and two rows, on each side, of tiny amethyst. Graclynn had tears streaming down her face as she nodded her head, happily, "Yes! A million times yes!"

Cam took Graclynn's hand and took off her promise ring, replacing it with her engagement ring. Graclynn laughed happily and pulled Cam in for a long kiss. The Operation Overdrive team cheered as Kira stopped playing and shouted, "She said yes! Like she would say anything else."

Graclynn released Cam and turned to and saw all her friends, even Trent and Dr. O, standing behind Kira. Graclynn turned to Cam, "How did you get everyone here?"

Cam looked at Spencer and Hartford, "They helped out a lot."

Graclynn turned to Spencer and Hartford, "You guys did this for me?"

Hartford nodded with a smile, "It's the least I could do for not getting you a zord and asking you to train the Rangers."

Graclynn ran over to Hartford and Spencer, giving them both a hug and whispered, "Thank you."

They hugged her back before letting her go and looking at her old friends, "Everyone, meet the new Power Rangers; Operation Overdrive, Mack, Dax, Will, Ronny, and Rose. Operation Overdrive, meet Ninja Storm Rangers; Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, and my fiancé, Cam, Dino Thunder; Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dr. Tommy Oliver, and Trent, and my first team and best friends, Mystic Force; Nick, Maddie, Vida, Xander, and Chip." Graclynn quickly looked at Nick, "Wait, if you're here, then that means…"

Graclynn's family were standing beside Nick and chuckled at her shocked face. Graclynn ran over to her dad and jumped into his arms, "DAD!"

Kol caught his daughter and stumbled a bit before catching his balance, "Hey lovebug."

Graclynn let go of her dad and hugged her aunt and uncle, Udonna and Leanbow, with a huge smile, "Aunt Udonna! Uncle Leanbow! How are you guys?"

They both chuckled as Kol muttered to himself, "I'm fine too, thanks for asking squirt."

Graclynn ignored her father as she turned to her friends and was instantly surrounded by her girlfriends, Rose and Ronny, included. Graclynn held up her hand and they all squealed together in excitement. Tori looked at the ring, "That is so beautiful! I can't believe you and Cam are officially engaged!"

Vida nodded and gave Graclynn a big hug, "My sister from another mister is getting married!"

Maddie joined in the hug and the three girls laughed together. They let go of one another as Graclynn looked at Kira, "Thank you for playing the guitar. It was beautiful Kira."

Kira blushed with a smile, "Glad I could bring my favorite couple together. I call being the wedding singer."

Graclynn laughed, "Wouldn't you want to be a bridesmaid?"

Kira laughed and pulled Graclynn into a hug, "Of course!"

Graclynn hugged Kira back and looked at her other friends, "You're all bridesmaids. Just don't ask who's Maid of Honor, I'm still deciding."

Rose and Ronny smiled at the group of girls and Graclynn looked at them as she let go of her other friends. Graclynn grabbed one of their hands with a smile, "Would you guys like to be my bridesmaids?"

Rose and Ronny were shocked and Rose stuttered, "U-Us? We just met."

Graclynn giggled, "I'm pretty sure we'll be close by the end of our journey so I totally want you in my wedding."

Rose and Ronny looked at one another before nodding and pulling Graclynn in a hug. Graclynn laughed again and let go of the two, "Now, I gotta go say hi to the two crybabies I call cousins."

Conner and Nick glared at Graclynn as she skipped over to them. They both looked at each other and nodded, ruffling Graclynn's hair. Graclynn shrieked and knocked their arms away, "Cut it out! I so regret letting you two meet."

They both smirked and pulled her into a hug, Conner speaking first, "Congrats, cousin. You deserve happiness."

Graclynn softly smiled as Nick continued, "Totally. I'm happy for you."

They let go of their cousin with a smile and she laughed, "Thanks losers."

They both stopped smiling as the other guys laughed. Ethan and Trent walked over to the duo and patted their shoulders. Blake and Hunter walked over to Graclynn and threw their arms around Graclynn's shoulder, stating together, "Congrats, little firecracker!"

Graclynn rolled her eyes but responded, "Thanks Thunder Twins."

They laughed and removed their arms from Graclynn's shoulder as arms wrapped around her, twirling her in a circle. Graclynn laughed as she was placed on the ground and was grabbed by the hand, being twirled around in a circle. Graclynn almost fell over and glared at the spinning figures, "Thanks losers."

The figures became clear and she saw Chip and Xander with cheeky smiles. Graclynn huffed and looked over at Cam with a pout. Cam chuckled and walked over to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What's wrong love?"

Graclynn looked up at Cam, "Chip, Xander, Conner, and Nick are being mean to me."

Cam raised his eyebrow, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Graclynn glared at Cam, "You're just gonna let them treat your fiancé like that?"

Cam thought for a moment before nodding. Graclynn huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from Cam. Everyone chuckled at the newly engaged couple as Kol looked at his daughter and son-in-law, "So, what's the plan?"

Graclynn answered, "Well, I want to get married after my mission with Operation Overdrive, preferably about six months after. That way, everyone has time to relax and return to their everyday life. I would like it during the spring and we could have it in the forest in Briarwood or a nice open field. I could call LeeLee to see if she can help me find a location. Colors haven't been decided, I was thinking green or purple, because they're our Ranger colors. I've already got my bridesmaids so now I need Cam's groomsmen so I can pair everyone up, we've got to find a flower girl and a ring bearer. But we've got months to decide all of that."

Everyone was shocked to hear Graclynn talk so fast, she's talked fast but never that fast. Cam and Kol chuckled together as Graclynn looked at them, "What? I've showed you the binder Dad, and Cam I'm pretty sure you snooped through it even though I told you not to. Now, let's go celebrate!"

Everyone cheered as they all walked towards the Hartford Manor, celebrating a new Ranger Team and a newly engaged couple, Cam and Graclynn.

* * *

_GRACLYNN AND CAM ARE GETTING MARRIED! I AM SO EXCITED! I wasn't going have them get married during this sequel but I said screw it and had Graclynn tell Cam that she wants to get married. Graclynn won't have a zord this go round because they have a huge arsenal of zords and she can drive the others when necessary. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter and have a great day/night!_

_Written by: LostGirl Rae 7:12 p.m. on 12/13/2019_


	3. The Underwater World

The Rangers were walking in the city as Will complained, "It's a waste of manpower. Why would Andrew send all six of us to grab a single book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?"

Graclynn rolled her eyes as Rose looked up from her giant book, replying, "Think of it like a field trip."

Mack nodded, "My dad—he's got a reason for everything."

Dax shouted, "Hey, guys, check this out!"

The five Rangers looked over to where Dax was and saw him walking across a platform on his hands before flipping off the edge. Will smirked and Rose smiled as Mack, Ronny, and Graclynn clapped for him. Ronny laughed, "That was awesome!"

Suddenly, Will placed his fingers near his ear and heard a man crying out for help. Graclynn looked away from Dax and mumbled, "This should be interesting."

Will walked away and the others stopped clapping and lost their smiles as they watched Will walk away from them. Will suddenly morphed into his Ranger suit and leaped in the air, catching the falling man in midair. Will demorphed as their feet touched the ground and the man looked at Will, grateful, "Whoa. Thanks."

Will nodded with a smirk, "You're welcome."

The others quickly ran over to Will and Ronny questioned, "Hey, what's the big idea, running off without us?"

Will apologized, not really feeling sorry, "Sorry, guys, but I'm used to working alone. What can I say? I'm a one-man show."

Graclynn's left eye twitched and she raised her hand to smack Will as he walked past her with a smile on his face but Mack grabbed her hand. Graclynn glared at Mack but he shook his head with a chuckle. Graclynn huffed, crossed her arms, and glared at Will's retreating back. The Rangers made it back to Hartford Manor and went down to their base, where Hartford was waiting for them. Hartford looked at the incoming group, "Oh, good, you're back. While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest."

Will frowned as he looked at the book in Hartford's arm and then looked at the book in his hands. Will glared at Hartford, "That's the same book. You sent us to get a book you already have."

Hartford looked down at the book in his hands before looking up with an innocent expression, "I thought I misplaced it. Thanks, anyway. Good job."

Hartford took the book from Will and placed both books on the table next to him, stacked on top of each other. Hartford started typing away on the keyboard as Mack asked, "What'd you find, Dad?"

Rose and Graclynn looked at the screen in awe, "Atlantis?"

Hartford replied, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think so. Look at this."

Hartford walked over to the globe and touched it, saying, "If the telemetry is correct, then these ruins are over 10,000 years old."

Ronny scoffed, "So what? My socks are that old."

Rose stated, "Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, God of the Sea."

Hartford added, "And a possible resting place for one of the jewels. I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here."

Dax smiled, "Looks like we're going swimming."

Will looked at the others, "I'll go alone. It'll be much faster."

Graclynn's eye twitched again as Ronny scoffed, "Hey, no way, hotshot. I'm coming, too."

Hartford said, "Enough. You'll all go together. It's dangerous out there, Will. You'll need your team."

Will tried to protest, "But—"

Hartford quickly stopped Will, "Will, you don't work alone anymore. It you find something down there, use your tracker's sensory program to source the jewels. I'll fuel the SHARC, and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan. You don't want Flurious and Moltor following you."

They all nodded and everyone, except Graclynn, ran off to the SHARC. As the doors closed, a man walked down the stairs and Hartford asked both Graclynn and the mystery man, "How did they do?"

Graclynn scoffed and rolled her eyes as the man took off his face to reveal Spencer, who sighed in relief, "I'm fine, sir. Thank you for asking."

Graclynn giggled as Hartford chuckled, "Spencer."

Spencer sighed, "Yes, well, the good news is I'm not splattered over the pavement."

Graclynn stated, "I would have made sure that wouldn't have happened Spencer."

Spencer smiled at Graclynn, "Thank you my dear."

Hartford cleared his throat and the two quickly got back on topic as Spencer sighed, "The bad news is that they didn't work together as a team to save me. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just get out of these boots before I end up with hammertoes."

Spencer walked away to take off his boots and Hartford turned to Graclynn, waiting to hear her evaluation. Graclynn sighed, "Will didn't give the others any heads up. He just took off and saved Spencer all by himself. Will is the most the obnoxious, stuck-up, self-absorbed person I've ever met. I swear I'm going to grab him by the neck and put him in a chokehold Hartford…but, I believe that if Will could somehow learn the real value of teamwork, they'll have a better shot at being a stronger team."

Hartford watched Graclynn walked away, following the other Rangers to the SHARC, and he sighed heavily, wondering if the Rangers are cut out to save the world.

* * *

The Rangers were on their way to the lost city of Atlantis as Ronny smiled, "This is so sweet. I can't wait to turn off that autopilot."

Will smirked, "Why wait? Let's see what this puppy can do."

Will reached to turn off the autopilot but Ronny stopped him, "No way. Andrew said stick to the flight plan."

Will frowned, "I'm not used to people telling me "no"."

Ronny glared at him, "Well, get used to it. No."

Will rolled his eyes and looked away from Ronny before hitting the autopilot button, switching it off. Everyone grabbed their seats, bracing their selves for the bumpy ride. Will cheered and Graclynn growled, "Will! I swear if you don't turn the autopilot back on right now…"

Will ignored Graclynn and cheered again, "We are now free to fly around the world!"

The SHARC announced, _"Deviating from flight plan."_

Ronny groaned, "Oh, this is such a bad idea."

The Rangers flew towards a huge ice block and managed to avoid crashing into it. Suddenly, hail started to fall from the sky, and everyone screamed in fright as they tried to dodge it. Will screamed, "Where'd this storm come from?"

Graclynn stood up, eyes glowing gold, and formed a shield around the SHARC as Ronny shouted, "Hang on back there!"

Dax groaned, "Do we have a choice?!"

Graclynn walked towards the front and hit the autopilot button as Ronny growled, "Enough is enough, Will!"

The SHARC hit the ground harshly and Graclynn fell to the ground harshly as well. Graclynn groaned as the SHARC came to a stop and the others were breathing heavily. Will turned to Ronny with a cheeky smile but she was glaring at him, so he turned away, dropping his smile. Graclynn glared at Will as her eyes twitched and she stood up, walking back to her seat. Rose turned to Graclynn, concerned, "Are you alright?"

Graclynn nodded with a deep sigh, "Yeah, but I think I might kill Will."

Rose chuckled as they all climbed out of the SHARC and stumbled across the sand of the beach they landed on. Dax looked around, mumbling to himself, "Just a little…dizzy."

Will pulled out his tracker and covered one ear as he spoke, "Spencer, send the zords."

Dax stumbled towards Will and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Next time, you want to take a detour, you might want to tell the rest of us."

Will rolled his eyes as Dax fell to the ground and Graclynn's eye twitched again before sitting down on the ground, closing her eyes to meditate. Graclynn heard a voice, _If you keep twitching, your eye is gonna get stuck like that._

Graclynn hummed, "It wouldn't be if Will wasn't so pig-headed."

Graclynn opened her eyes to see her grandmother and grandfather, Zahra and Lincoln Lieado, standing in front of her. Graclynn looked around her mind palace as she stood up to give her grandparents a hug. Zahra held her granddaughter at arms-length with a smile, "So, you and Cam are getting married? I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see you in your white gown, walking down the aisle with your father. I'm tearing up just thinking about it."

Graclynn laughed with a nod, "Yeah, I'm excited too. I've already got my bridesmaids, venue hasn't been decided, colors are…being negotiated, flowers haven't been picked out, Cam's still trying to figure out his groomsmen, we both haven't decided our Best Man and Maid of Honor, and as you can see, I'm a Ranger again so we'll have to wait until I'm finished, and I might kill one of them before it's over."

Lincoln nodded, "I say get rid of him, he's annoying."

Zahra scoffed and let go of her granddaughter and walked over to her husband, smacking him on the back of his head. Lincoln winced and rubbed the back of his head with a pout but said nothing. Graclynn giggled before sighing, "I honestly don't know what I signed up for. I mean, I want to save the world, but I don't really know these people. Mack's great but there's something off about him, Dax reminds me of Chip and it's refreshing but I don't know if I can trust him with my life like I could with Chip, Rose is super smart but she doesn't know how to let loose, Ronny loves to win, which might cause a problem later, but she's cool, and Will…well you both know how I feel about him. I just feel like if I can't trust these guys, what was the point of me joining the team… I feel like a failure."

Graclynn looked down at the ground as Lincoln walked over to his granddaughter and held her in his arms, "You are not a failure, my sweet Grace. Trust is earned, not given, and in time you will see that you can trust them. Now, with Will, I believe you should give him a chance. Being alone may be all he knows."

Graclynn held onto her grandfather and sighed, loudly, "You're right, but I still don't like him."

Lincoln chuckled, "That's my granddaughter. Now, your new friends are waiting for you."

Graclynn nodded with a smile and gave her grandparents one last hug before she sat back on the ground, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and released that said breath. Graclynn opened her eyes to see Rose, Ronny, and Will gone and Dax and Mack waiting in their zords. Graclynn ran over to Mack's zord and got inside, standing behind him with a smile. Graclynn quickly morphed into her Ranger suit and asked, "What's going on?"

Mack replied, "Rose, Ronny, and Will went under to Atlantis. What were you doing on the beach?"

Graclynn nodded, "Cool, I was meditating, talking to my missing grandparents, trying not to kill Will."

Mack nodded with a chuckle and they heard Ronny say through the comms, _"Look at the size of that thing."_

Rose pushed Ronny's head out of the way and Graclynn chuckled in amusement as Mack stated, "Be careful, guys. Those ruins are over 10,000 years old."

Dax added, _"You don't want to upset Neptune, the God of the Sea."_

Ronny turned to Will, jokingly, _"Or anyone else, for that matter."_

Will scoffed and pushed Ronny away from him, _"Please, I don't believe in myths."_

Graclynn rolled her eyes and spoke, "Remember guys, you're looking for the Great Temple. The jewel should be inside."

Rose managed to unblock the entrance and Will cheered at her success, ready to go in by himself. Mack commanded, "Will, take Ronny with you. Just in case something goes wrong."

Graclynn could tell that Will didn't want Ronny to go with him but said nothing for once. Rose shouted to the departing duo, _"Be careful, guys."_ Rose sighed and looked at Mack, _"Mack, I'm a little worried about Will."_

Graclynn scoffed and muttered, "Understatement of the year."

Mack chuckled before reassuring Rose, "He'll be fine. He's just used to working alone."

Graclynn muttered again, "Another understatement."

Mack turned to Graclynn, "You really can't stand Will, can you?"

Graclynn huffed and crossed her arms, "If I'm being honest, the only one I trust is you… and Rose is growing on me. I can guarantee that Will is going to screw up again."

Mack chuckled but didn't reply and a few minutes later, the ground started to shake. Graclynn silently groaned in annoyance as Mack stated, "Oh, no. I think they're in trouble."

Dax added, _"The whole place is rising up."_

Rose shouted, _"Get me out of here!"_

Rose ascended along with Atlantis and Dax quickly grabbed her with his zord, carrying her to dry land. Mack announced, "We're going in!"

Graclynn braced herself as she muttered, "I have no choice but to go."

Mack chuckled as he pressed the gas and headed straight to Atlantis to help Ronny and Will. They entered Atlantis and Mack shouted, "We're coming Rangers!"

Mack touched the screen to scan Atlantis to find Will and Ronny. The screen showed them being held by hands in a room that was being flooded with water. Graclynn braced herself as Mack took a sharp turn and turned around, driving backwards. Mack lifted his trunk and made the legs of the Megazord appear. Mack crashed through the walls and grabbed the hands holding Ronny and Will. Will and Ronny screamed, and Mack groaned as he tried to pull the hands apart. Graclynn quickly placed her hands on the console and closed her eyes, using her magic to give the Dump Driver more strength. Mack pulled the arms and they let go of Will and Ronny, who dropped to the ground. Graclynn raised her hands from the console and flicked her wrist, capturing Will and Ronny in purple bubbles. Mack let go of the hands, grabbed the bubbles, and threw them into his trunk. The bubbles popped and the two landed in the dirt. Mack quickly took off and made it out of the Temple, dumping the two out of his trunk once he parked. Dax and Rose ran over to where Mack, Graclynn, Ronny and Will were, Dax shouting, "There they are!"

Will and Ronny climbed to the top of the dirt pile, Ronny complaining, "I've lived in some dumps, but this is ridiculous."

Graclynn and Mack climbed out of Mack's zord and looked down at the duo, Mack asking, "Will, Ronny, are you guys alright?"

They both jumped down and ran over to the duo as Will answered, "Yeah. I had it under control."

Graclynn scoffed and crossed her arms, "Oh, really?"

Ronny rolled down the hill and Mack quickly caught her and helped her up as Dax commented, "If that's control, I'd hate to see trouble."

Will walked down the hill, stating, "Oh, Dax, I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time."

Will bumped Dax's shoulder as he walked past him,and Mack quickly grabbed Graclynn as she went to charge after Will. Will looked over the ocean, "Okay, things don't always go as expected. You have to be ready to improvise."

Graclynn's eye twitched again as Ronny scoffed, running towards Will, "Improvise? Is that what you call it?"

Will put his hand on Ronny's mouth, "Shh! Ronny."

Mack patted Graclynn's arm as he took a step towards the duo, "So, what about the jewel?"

They all looked at the Temple and Rose answered, "Well, I think we can assume the temple is bobby-trapped. We should go together."

Will and Ronny looked at each other before racing towards the temple, trying to see who could get to the temple first. Will pushed Rose and Dax out of their way in their race and Graclynn's eye twitched again, reaching out to strangle their retreating frames. Mack chuckled at Graclynn before they all raced after the competitive duo. The quartet made it inside the temple and Graclynn looked around in amazement as Mack shouted, "Wait up, guys!"

Rose quickly grabbed Graclynn and pulled her along, hearing Will shout, "This way. Come on, over here!"

The others ran after Will and Ronny, desperately trying to catch up. The others finally caught up to the rambunctious duo to see Will had fallen and Ronny was helping him up. Dax shouted, "Ronny!"

Ronny looked back at them, "The jewel's on the other side!"

Mack, Graclynn, and Rose ran towards the jewel as Dax briefly stopped next to Ronny, "We got it. You alright?"

Ronny nodded, "I've got him."

Dax quickly ran after the others and the bridge started to collapse with each step they took. Dax stumbled as he followed, shouting, "The bridge—it's crumbling!"

Rose screamed as well, "The whole bridge is giving away!"

Ronny managed to help Will up and jumped across the collapsing bridge, barely making it to the others. The Rangers stumbled across the collapsing bridge before making it to the jewel, Will and Ronny collapsing as they made it. Ronny sighed in relief, "That was a bit too close."

Rose, Graclynn, Mack, and Dax inspected the weird egg that held the jewel. Dax said, "I don't know what it is, but it's definitely something."

Rose turned to Dax, "It's from Neptune. Dax, scan it."

Dax pulled out his tracker and scanned the egg, saying, "86. That's a high reading."

Mack nodded, "Grab it."

Dax nodded in response and took a deep breath, slowing reaching forward to take the egg. As Dax went to grab it, the egg glowed for a second before flying towards the middle of the room, multiplying as it did so. Will smirked, "This won't be too hard. All I have to do is figure out which one is the real—"

Mack slowly walked forward and interrupted Will, "This is just like my book—_ "The Baron's Betrayal." _I bet it's a chain reaction."

Will held out his hand, "Wait, stop!"

Mack ignored Will and pushed the egg in front of him, causing it to hit another egg and exploding. A chain reaction occurred until only one egg was left in the center. Mack smiled, "I knew it!"

Will glared at Mack as he walked over to him, "I don't believe it! Mack, I was figuring out what to do."

Mack placed his hand on Will's shoulder, "Sorry, Will, but you're not the only person on this team."

Will scoffed, "Maybe I should be."

Will jerked away from Mack and hit Ronny in the back, causing her to stumble forward. Ronny grabbed onto Graclynn to steady herself but Graclynn lost balance from the sudden motion and stumbled forward as well. Both fell down with a scream and Will jumped after them, "Ronny! Graclynn!"

Will managed to grab Ronny and Graclynn quickly pulled out a mini blaster, using the zipline setting to swing to safety. Will did the same thing as Graclynn and Ronny managed to grab the egg from the center. Will turned back to the others, "You guys are cramping my style." Will snatched the egg from Ronny, "I'll open the cocoon…alone."

Will stormed off and Ronny shouted, "Will!"

Graclynn walked over and pulled Ronny into a hug, glad she's alright. Ronny looked at Graclynn, "Are you alright? Sorry for causing you to fall."

Graclynn smiled, "It's alright, wasn't your fault. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a dead man walking."

Ronny quickly grabbed Graclynn with a chuckle, "Oh no you don't. Will is just used to working alone. He just has to get used to us. I'm sure Mack is helping him realize that now."

Graclynn huffed, "He almost killed me and you, and he's a major jerk…but you're right. We're all still adjusting to one another, but I won't apologize for wanting to strangle him."

Ronny nodded and let go of Graclynn, "No one expects you to. Now, let's hurry to the others."

Graclynn and Ronny ran out and met Rose and Dax on their way to the exit. The Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Purple Rangers made it out of the Temple and made their way towards their zords. As they were running, they were stopped by Flurious who stood in their way. They all came to a stop as Dax shouted, "Flurious!"

Flurious smirked, "Going somewhere?"

Flurious thrusted his staff at the four Rangers and Graclynn quickly threw up her shield, blocking Flurious' blast with a smirk. Flurious growled in annoyance and sent his Flurries at the standing Rangers. The Rangers got into a fighting stance and Dax blocked an incoming Flurry's weapon, punching him straight in the chest with a shout, "Aah, that's cold!"

Dax shook his fist in pain as the crack on the Flurry disappeared. Ronny dodged an incoming swing and the Flurry hit the rock where she was once standing behind. Ronny fell to the ground and held up her arm as a Flurry swung his weapon down at her. Mack jumped in the air, holding his blaster, and shouted, **"Drive Defender!"**

Mack blasted the Furry that was about to attack Ronny and destroyed it. Mack stood beside Ronny and fired up his blaster to hit more Flurries but had to jump in the air to avoid a Flurry's attack. Mack shot his blaster and destroyed a large group of Flurries. Rose pulled out her Drive Defender and shot down two Flurries from a mountain side. Rose gasped and ducked under another Flurries attack, blocking a Flurry's weapon with her blaster. Rose continued to block Flurries' attacks before firing her blaster at another Flurry, knocking him to the ground. Rose blocked a few more Flurries before shooting down two more. Dax jumped in the air and spun around, firing his blaster and hitting multiple Flurries that once surrounded him. Dax landed on a mountain ledge and shot his blaster, destroying a Flurry across from him. Ronny pulled out her Drive Defender, stating, **"Sword Mode!"**

Ronny ran forward, avoiding three Flurries' attacks. Ronny swung her sword left and right, destroying Flurries along her way. Ronny kicked a Flurry away from her before turning around and blocking another Flurry's weapon. Ronny swung her sword again, taking down two more Flurries. Ronny dodged and blocked a few Flurries and sliced one more Flurry. The Flurry that Ronny hit flew in the air and she shouted, "Will!"

Will, who was standing on a hilltop, pulled out his Drive Defender in Sword Mode and sliced the incoming Flurry in half. The others stared at Will in awe in shock as Dax shouted, "You're back!"

Rose smiled, "Nice teamwork."

Will jumped down and ran towards a group of Flurries, licking down Flurries left and right. A few Flurries ran over to Will and he pushed them away, slicing another Flurry running towards him. Will smirked, "Come on!"

A group of Flurries surrounded Will and he spun around, slicing them all across the chest. A Flurry snuck behind Will's back and went to strike him but was shot down. Will quickly turned around in shock to see Graclynn holding her Drive Defender in Blaster Mode. Graclynn lowered her blaster and nodded at Will, "Teamwork is everything, Will…and if you push me off a ledge again, I will curse you and skin you alive, got it?"

Will nodded quickly and Graclynn skipped away, firing her blaster at incoming Flurries. Will looked at Ronny, "Now, she scares me."

Ronny chuckled with a shake of her head and went back to taking down Flurries. Graclynn had her Drive Defender out and called upon her family's handheld shield, shooting down Flurries. Graclynn blocked an incoming attack with her shield and shot the Flurry straight in the chest. Graclynn spun around and knocked a Flurry out with her shield. Graclynn jumped over a Flurry and rapidly fired her blaster, destroying a group of Flurries. Mack had turned his Drive Defender into Sword Mode and stood above a group of Flurries. Mack made his way to the group and sliced down all the Flurries. Flurious frowned with a huff and Mack turned to him, "Flurious—Ha! Is that all you got?"

Flurious answered, "Give me the Jewel!"

Graclynn smirked, "Naw, we're good"

Flurious glared at Graclynn and thrusted his hand out, "Rise and defeat the Power Rangers!"

The Temple resting in the water started to slowly rise and the ground started to shake, causing the Rangers to lose their balance. The Temple growled and slammed his fist together, taunting the Rangers. Dax asked, "Any ideas?"

Mack nodded, "Yeah. It's Zord Time!" Mack pulled out his tracker and pushed a button, "Activate!"

The others, minus Graclynn, copied Mack's action, "Yeah!"

The Zords drove over to where the Rangers were and they all got into their designated Zords, with Graclynn riding with Mack. The Rangers lined up together and started firing lasers rapidly at the Temple as they moved forward. The Temple growled as it turned to face the Rangers after they stopped shooting. Will stated, "You guys, take the lead."

Ronny corrected, "It's got to be a team effort, Will."

Dax nodded, "All for one, one for all."

Rose cheered, "Okay, let's do it!"

Mack said, "Let's finish this, Rangers!"

Ronny drove straight towards the Temple's left leg and scooped his leg from underneath it. The Temple fell back and landed down his back. Will started firing an assault of rockets at the Temple with a laugh. Graclynn smiled, "Nice work, losers."

Will chuckled at Graclynn before pointing at Mack, "It's your turn, Mack. Let's combine."

The Rangers used their tracker to start the sequence to form the DriveMax Megazord. Once the DriveMax was formed, the Rangers appeared in the cockpit and placed their steering wheels in their designated places. Mack stated, "DriveMax Megazord assembly complete. Let's end this."

Everyone chorused together, "Operation Overdrive!"

The Rangers used their Pickaxe to hit the ground and caused a shock to go straight towards the Temple, hitting it directly. A smokescreen appeared in front of the Temple and Will nodded, "That got him."

The Temple walked through the smoke with a growl, completely unscratched. The Temple swung his hand down, hitting the Rangers in the arm. The Rangers groaned from the impact and the Temple held the Megazord with both hands, pushing them back. Dax groaned, "What now?"

Rose answered, "We need more power."

Graclynn placed her hand on the side of the cockpit, pouring her magic into the Megazord. The engines in the Megazord absorbed the magic and started to speed up, causing the Rangers to push the Temple away. Mack smirked, "Let's shovel this fool!"

The Rangers held out their shovel and started digging in front of the Temple. The Rangers shoved the shovel into the ground and lifted up, removing the chunk of ground from underneath the Temple. The Temple flew back with a shout and the Rangers cheered but the Temple stood back up. Mack commanded, "Aim for his power core."

Rose nodded, "Right. Activating **DriveMax Saber **combination."

They combined the shovel and pickaxe to make the Drive Digger Saber. They charged their engines and had the energy flow into the saber. They rotated the saber in a circle before slashing diagonally right in the center, striking the Temple's power core and destroying it. The Rangers turned away from the destroyed Temple, striking a pose. Flurious glared at the Rangers before turning around and walked away, angry that the Rangers defeated him once again.

* * *

The Rangers stumbled into the Operation Overdrive Base, laughing and chatting together. Hartford smiled at the Rangers, "How'd it go?"

Rose replied, "Great. We found Atlantis and brought back a cocoon. Massive sensory readings."

Hartford nodded with joy, "Fantastic! We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection." Hartford turned to Will, who was clutching the cocoon, "Will, any problems along the way?"

Will stuttered, "I—"

Graclynn threw her arm around Will's shoulder with a chuckle as Mack interrupted Will, "We had some problems, but we sorted them out…"

Graclynn finished with a smirk, "As a team."

Hartford smiled at the team, "Good. Glad to hear it. Now, let's see what you found."

Will handed the cocoon to Rose, asking, "Mind doing the honors?"

Rose took the cocoon with a smile, "That's what I'm here for. One powerful jewel, coming up."

Rose grabbed the top of the cocoon and twisted it, breaking it apart. Rose took off the top to reveal a scroll and Dax scoffed, "That's not a jewel! What a rip-off!"

Graclynn slowly pulled out the scroll, stating, "It's an ancient scroll."

Hartford stared at the scroll, "The next piece of the puzzle.

* * *

_Here is the 3rd Chapter! I am so sorry for the super late update. Writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks once I finished the first two chapters. I am still trying my best to work through this writer's block so Updates are more than likely going to be slow until I get my groove back. Graclynn and Cam's Wedding is coming along greatly, and I might replace a few episodes with wedding planning. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please be safe during this pandemic, have an amazing day/night! _

_Written by: LostGirl Rae 8:01 p.m. on 7/10/2020_


	4. Heart of Blue

Graclynn was in her room, notebook, the one she received from Dr. Oliver on her birthday, in hand, wedding binder on her bed, and her laptop in front of her. Her and Cam were currently video chatting about their wedding. Graclynn looked down at her notebook, "Okay, so, we've got a venue, guests list is almost finalized, color scheme decided, decorations are coming along, engagement photos are scheduled, invitations are designed, bridesmaids and groomsmen are picked out, and we both are going out to look for our drees and suit. Anything I'm missing?"

Cam chuckled with a smile, _"Just our Best Man and Maid of Honor, which I have picked mine."_

Graclynn blinked in shock before gasping, "I totally forgot about a Maid of Honor! I have the pairing of our groomsmen and bridesmaids decided but now I have change them, depending on who we pick. I'm so stupid! How could I forget about my Maid of Honor and the Best Man! Wait, so who did you pick? I figured it would be between Shane and Dustin. No offense to Blake and Hunter, but you're closer to those weirdos. So, who did you pick?"

Cam smiled at his fiancée, "I asked Shane and he said yes. So, who are you picking for your Maid of Honor?"

Graclynn smiled, "I knew it! Shane's going to help us with the wedding now. I want Shane to take half of your duties, and make sure you give him the same instructions I gave you, and he has to send pictures to you and me for confirmation. I think I'm going to pick Kira to be my Maid of Honor. Now, I have to change around the pairings, so I'll tell you those later and I have to ask Kira if she'll be my Maid of Honor, I'm gonna ask Maddie, Tori, and Vida to help me ask her."

Cam nodded and there was a knock on Graclynn's door, and she shouted, "Come in!"

Mack opened the door and smiled at Graclynn, "Hey, how's the wedding planning going?"

Graclynn smiled back as she replied, "Yep, we've got a lot of stuff done and planned out, but what's up?"

Mack stated, "Ronny and I are gonna see if they found the other scrolls, wanna come?"

Graclynn nodded, "Yeah." Graclynn turned back to Cam, "I'll call you later. I love you so much."

Cam smiled, "Alright my love, love you more."

They both hung up and Graclynn shut down her laptop, closing it and placing it on her desk, along with her wedding binder and notebook. Graclynn followed after Mack and met up with Ronny, before heading down to the base. They all slid down the firepoles and Mack asked, "Found the two missing scrolls?"

Will, Rose, and Hartford didn't look away from the monitor as Hartford answered, "Not yet. I'm working on it."

Ronny, Graclynn, and Mack gathered around the others as Rose questioned, "Anyone seen Dax?"

Suddenly, Dax fell down from the pole with a shout and they all turned around to see him. Ronny chuckled, "You're supposed to use the pole."

Dax slowly stood up, "Sorry, I was thinking about someone and forgot to use the pole."

Dax hit the pole with a chuckle and Graclynn raised her eyebrow, "Forgot?"

The others chuckled at Graclynn's statement as Dax walked over to them as Ronny asked him, "Any luck researching more info on the Sword of Neptune?"

Dax replied, "No, I, uh…was I supposed to do research?"

Graclynn sighed, "This is why we shouldn't send him by himself."

The others chuckled again as Mack looked at Dax, slightly concerned, "Are you alright, Dax? It seems like your mind's been preoccupied lately."

Dax began to eat a sandwich as Will stated, "It's love. I've seen it happen before. A woman's got him under a spell."

Dax scoffed, "No way. I'm not under any spell."

Dax held up his sandwich that was shaped like a heart and they all laughed as Ronny said, "Yeah, we can see that."

Spencer walks over to the group and spoke to Hartford, "Sir, while returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this e-mail."

Will looked at the paper Spencer handed to Hartford, "Is it about my Hovertech Cycle?"

Spencer sighed, "The words "patience is a virtue" are lost on your generation."

Hartford finished reading and explained to the Rangers, "It seems the other two scrolls were in the International Museum of Antiquities."

Rose frowned, "Were?"

Hartford answered, "About two years ago, they were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe."

Will gasped, "The Gray Manx? Her heists are legendary. I've tried for many years to recover artifacts she allegedly stole from museums. I've never been able to catch her with a thing."

Rose questioned, "Then where would someone like her keep these scrolls?"

Spencer replied, "I imagine that, like most ladies, she would keep her most precious possessions close to her. I believe she lives close by."

The Rangers all looked at each other with big smiles before Mack announced, "Let's go."

As the Rangers were leaving, the monitor's beeped and Spencer sighed and called, "Master Dax?"

Dax quickly turned back to Spencer as the others stopped as well. Spencer said, "Your young lady, again."

Dax got a big, lovestruck smile on his face as he stared at his new girlfriend's, Mira's, face on the monitor. Will snickered, "Third time this week. It's getting serious."

Mack sighed, "Guys, we have to go. Dax, you can talk to her later."

They all started to walk away as Dax nodded, completely conflicted about going with the team and being with his girlfriend, "Of course I can, we've got work to do. Let's go!"

Dax stopped outside the elevator as the others got in and he said, "Guys, uh… I'll just be a couple of minutes."

* * *

Ronny, Graclynn, Rose, and Mack were waiting for Dax outside of the museum as Will was inside, trying to recover the two scrolls. They heard the sound of an ATV pull up and Mack scoffed, "A couple of minutes?"

Dax pulls up and cut off the ATV before climbing off an taking off his helmet. Ronny chuckled as she hopped out of the jeep and stood next to Mack and Graclynn, "Surprise, surprise. We didn't think you were going to make it."

Graclynn smirked, "I even thought you were going to do something dumb like bring her along."

Dax chuckled, "Hey, come on, guys. I thought you knew me better than that." Everyone stared at Dax and he admitted sheepishly, "I dropped her off around the corner, but I told her to stay there."

Rose smiled, "Guys, focus. Will's not out yet."

They all stood together and watched the entrance to the museum, waiting for Will to walk out. They all quickly turned back as they heard Will sigh behind them. Will smirked, "You guys waiting for someone?"

Ronny gasped in shock and awe, "How did you?"

Will waved his handheld weapon at Ronny in response before opening his jacket to reveal the two scrolls, "Ta-da! The Sword of Neptune, volumes two and three."

The Rangers laughed before abruptly stopping as they heard, "Freeze!"

Two security guards appeared in front of them and Graclynn casted an invisibility spell over herself as Dax muttered, "There's si—five of us and only two of them. We're Power Rangers. Let's do something."

Graclynn moved over to Dax and whacked him on the back of the head as one of the security guards walked up to Will, "Hand it over. You took something that didn't belong to you."

Will took a step back and glanced at Mack, who nodded at him. Will sighed, "Oh, man."

Will handed the scrolls back to the security guard and Mick stated, "You obviously don't know who we work for."

The security guard shot back, "Evidently, you don't know who we work for."

An elderly woman walked up to the group, saying, "They work for me."

The other security guest gasped, "Lady Penelope."

Lady Penelope held her hand up, "Enough. I'll take the scrolls."

The security guard handed Lady Penelope the scrolls and stared at the back of her head. Lady Penelope glanced back and snapped, "Dismissed."

The security guards walked away, and Lady Penelope smiled at the Rangers. Graclynn removed the invisibility spell and smiled back at Lady Penelope. Lady Penelope spoke once the guards were completely gone, "Time to end your suffering."

The Rangers, except Graclynn, were confused and got into a fighting stance. Graclynn chuckled as Lady Penelope raised her eyebrow, amused, "Box an old lady, would we?" The Rangers said nothing, and Lady Penelope shrugged, "Then let's do it."

Lady Penelope raised her fists and Rose was shocked and slightly stepped back. Graclynn busted out laughing along with Lady Penelope and the Rangers were once again confused as they looked between Graclynn and Lady Penelope. Lady Penelope grabbed at her neck and took her face off, revealing Spencer in a mask. Spencer gasped in pain as Mack shouted, shocked to see him, "Spencer!"

Spencer sighed in relief as he fully removed his mask. Graclynn leaned against Mack as she tried to catch her breath from laughing and Spencer handed them the scrolls from his purse, "Better get these back to the mansion for safe keeping."

Rose stammered, "But, Spencer…"

Spencer answered Rose's unasked question, "The disguise—Mr. Hartford thought you might need a little help. Now, you get back with those scrolls. I'll only slow down."

Spencer turned and walked away, having a hard time walking in the heels. The Rangers laughed as they watched Spencer before heading back to the Manor. Dax was on an ATV, Will and Ronny were on motorbikes, and Graclynn, Mack, and Rose were in the jeep. Suddenly, a laser was fired at the Rangers and they quickly dodged it before coming to a complete stop. They all climbed out their vehicles and got into a fighting stance as they stood in front of the monster. The Lock Monster snarled, "Give me the scrolls!"

Mack glared, "Afraid not, Metal Head. Let's lock him up!"

Everyone nodded with determination and pulled out their trackers. Mack smirked, "Ready?"

The others chorused together, "Ready!"

They all shouted as the slid their trackers down their right arms, _**"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"**_

They all morphed into their designated Overdrive Ranger suits and ran towards the Lock Monster. Mack leaped in the air and flew over the Lock Monster. Lock Monster turned to look at Mack but turned back to block Will's kicks and avoided Dax's attacks. Lock Monster ducked as Rose and Ronny jumped in the air to kick him and stumbled as they both kicked him once they landed on the ground. Graclynn ran towards Lock Monster and swung her leg, trying to trip Lock Monster. He stepped back and Graclynn spun around and flipped back up on her feet, throwing punches. Lock managed to block Graclynn's hit but was unable to block Graclynn's incoming kick. Lock lost his balance as he stumbled backwards but caught it before he fell. Lock Monster growled and flew towards them, hitting them all with his screw/drill hand. Will and Dax ran up first but was knocked down by Lock quickly and Mack ran up next. Lock blocked Mack's kick and ducked under Mack's next punch before taking hits by Mack but was completely unaffected. Lock spun away from Mack's kick and growled out, "Take this!"

Lock blasted a blue laser from his chest at Mack and he flew back, avoiding the laser. The girls: Ronny and Rose, ran up to Lock and started throwing punches together but were blocked as well. The girls jumped over Lock as he went to hit them and landed behind him. Lock turned around quickly and quickly spun away from Will, who had his Drive Defender in Sword Mode in his hand. Lock kicked Will's sword away from him and kicked him once again, knocking Will back. Dax quickly ran over and threw a kick at Lock but was blocked as well. Lock blocked both of Dax's punches and used Lock's body to flip away. Will stepped in and swung his sword at Lock but was blocked by Lock's arm. Will and Lock pushed against one another before Lock broke away and kicked Will in the chest. Will flew back and slammed into a stack of barrels. Lock turned and fired a green laser at Ronny and Rose, hitting them directly.

Graclynn called upon her family's twin katanas, which were added by Graclynn as a family tradition, and the blades were silver with black handles that had gold and purple tape wrapped around them. Graclynn ran at Lock and swung her katanas at him, he was only able to block one and was hit by the other. Lock growled as he stumbled away from Graclynn and fired a green laser at her. Graclynn quickly called upon her family's shield and blocked the shot, the shot rebounding towards Lock. Lock dodged his laser and growled, firing his laser at Dax, who jumped in the air to avoid it. Dax flipped in the air and swung his Drive Defender in Sword Mode at Lock, missing him as he landed behind Lock. Dax quickly swung his sword back at Lock before twirling around to face Lock. Lock growled as he blocked Dax's sword before grabbing Dax's arm, blocking Dax's kicks with his other hand. Dax swung his other fist but was blocked by Lock, who twisted the arm he held and kicked Dax away from him. Dax rolled on the ground with a grunt, "Come on!"

Lock smirked, "You want more?"

Lock fired two green lasers at Dax, who was hit and flipped in the air, landing on top of an old car. Dax rolled off the car with a groan and frowned, "Weird. I had an easy time beating this guy earlier. He must have taken his vitamins."

Graclynn quickly threw up her shield as Lock fired at her, Will, Ronny, Rose, and Mack. Lock growled and glared at her as his attack missed its target. Graclynn smirked and gave Lock a wave as Dax shouted, "Hey!"

Lock turned around with a grunt but before Dax was able to attack, his girlfriend, Mira, ran up, "Dax!"

Dax gasped as Mira continued, "Be careful."

Dax quickly took off running, shouting, "Get back Mira!"

Lock grabbed an unsuspecting Mira with a growl, "Gotcha!"

Mira screamed and Dax stopped running, getting in a fighting stance as he called out, "Mira!"

Lock smirked at Dax, "Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her."

Dax sighed as he looked at the other Rangers, "We don't have a choice. Will, give me those scrolls."

Will scoffed, "What?"

Will stormed over to Dax as Ronny shouted, "NO!"

Will made it to Dax and pulled out the two scrolls, handing them over to Dax, "Here."

Dax grabbed the scrolls with another sigh, "Sorry, guys."

Dax walked over to Lock and a captured Mira, holding out the scrolls. Lock growled, "Hurry up!"

Dax continued his walk and finally reached Lock and Mira, handing over the scrolls. Lock growled, "Come on! Give me that!"

Dax sighed, placing the scrolls in Lock's hand, "They're yours."

Lock cackled, "Sucker!"

Lock threw Mira in the air and she screamed as she flew in the air. Dax quickly ran after Mira, catching her before she hit the ground. Lock cackled once more before turning around and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Dax panted, "Mira!"

Mira frowned, "I'm sorry."

The others ran over to Dax and Mira, Graclynn glaring at Mira as she reached them. Will sighed, "Oh, man. Foiled by love."

Dax looked up at the others before looking down at the ground, feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

Graclynn was in an open clearing with Max, talking, "Mira…That sound familiar…where could I have heard that name before?"

Max huffed, _Maybe it was the name of someone you used to know._

Graclynn hummed as she looked at Max, "I don't think so. I've read her name somewhere, but I think it was a different name."

Graclynn's tracker went off and Graclynn grabbed it, seeing that Lock was spotted in town. Graclynn stood up, "Duty calls. Make sure you get some flying exercise. You've put on a few pounds since our last Ranger tour."

Graclynn giggled as she teleported back to Hartford Manor as Max roared, _I have not, you cheeky brat!_

Graclynn quickly made it to the others, excluding Dax, and they morphed into their Ranger suits, heading straight towards Lock's location. They made it to the city and spotted Lock, who growled once he saw them, "Give me the third scroll!"

Graclynn scoffed, "No way freak!"

Lock growled at Graclynn as Mack placed his hand on Will's shoulder, "Where's Dax?"

Will scoffed as he held up three fingers, "Three guesses—first two don't count."

Mack groaned, "Mira."

Rose stepped in front of the group, "There's still five of us, let's get him."

Everyone nodded and ran towards Lock with a war cry. The Rangers manage to get in a few good hits before they were struck down by Lock one by one. Suddenly, a group of Chillers appeared behind the Rangers and Lock. They all gasped and quickly ran away, with Lock and the Chillers following after them. Graclynn pulled her Driver Defender, in Blaster Mode, out of its holster and fired at the group, hitting a few Chillers. Will rolled on the group and faced his group of Chillers, grabbing one by its arm. Will used the Chillers' arm around, swinging it at the other Chillers. Will swung the Chiller in his hand over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground.

Mack flipped over a group of Chillers, landing right in the middle of them. Lock ran towards Mack with his weapon pointed at him, but Mack kicked Lock' away from him. Mack turned to his first Chiller and knocked him away from him. Mack grabbed the arm of an incoming Chiller and threw him on the ground, turning around to block another Chiller. Mack kicked the Chiller in the chest before flipping him over by the arm.

Ronny kicked two Chillers away from her before grabbing another Chiller by the arm and threw it into a group of Chillers. Rose grabbed a Chiller and tossed him away from her and pinched another one. Rose quickly did a split as two Chillers ran towards her, crashing into one another. Two other Chillers grabbed Rose's arms and lifted her up, but she kicked a Chiller that was in front of her as they picked her up. Will tossed two more Chillers away from him and kicked another away. Will was caged in by two more Chillers and struggled to get out of their hold. Graclynn used a Chiller to launch herself in the air, firing her Driver Defender, Blaster Mode, at a few Chillers before landing on her feet. Graclynn quickly stood up and kicked another Chiller away, turning around to shove a Chiller into another.

Mack blocked Lock and pushed him away, dropping down to the ground and knocked a Chiller off its feet. Mack jumped up and kicked another Chiller right in the chest. Ronny quickly ducked down as four Chillers swung at her at the same time. Ronny jumped up and knocked the weapons up on the air before punching two Chillers by her sides. Ronny was then kicked in the chest by the Chillers, pushing her back a bit. Will continued to escape from the Chillers' hold but was tossed by them before he could escape. Will landed on the ground with a groan as Rose was kicked in the chest and fell to the ground as well.

Graclynn squeaked as she ducked when a Chiller swung his weapon at her. Graclynn glared at the Chiller as she grabbed the Chiller's leg and yanked it, knocking the Chiller down. Graclynn quickly rolled over and flipped up on her feet, punching a Chiller in front of her. Graclynn called upon her family's sword and sliced a few more Chillers that rushed towards her. Mack swung his leg out and tried to knock down Lock, but Lock simply lifted his foot up. Lock growled in annoyance, "Get him!"

Mack jumped in the air and kicked a Chiller away from him but landed on his side. Mack quickly rolled away from incoming weapons as Will landed next to Mack, stating, "There's too many of them!"

Mack and Will stood up, back to back, as Will exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

A Chiller ran towards Mack and Will, swinging his at them. Will and Mack quickly split up, Will rolling on the ground and swung his leg out, taking down another Chiller. Will pulled out his tracker, opening it, "Spencer, is my Hovertech Cycle ready for action?"

Spencer responded, _"I'll hook you up, sir."_

Will ran outside and saw his Hovertech Cycle heading straight towards him. Will smirked and jumped in the air, landing right on the seat of his Hovertech Cycle. The Hovertech Cycle was black in color with the Operation Overdrive symbol on the front side of the bike. The hood of the bike was a pastel pink/purple, along with the seat of the bike. Will grabbed the handlebars and revved the engine before suddenly turning around on his bike, causing the tires to squeal. Will laughed, "Oh, yeah!"

A group of Chillers ran outside with growls and Will stared at them for a moment before smirking, "Hovertech Cycle, Punch it!"

All of the Chillers launched ice blasts at Will, but Will simply lifted his bike onto one wheel, avoiding the attacks. Will cheered as he placed the bike back on two wheels and started spinning around to avoid the ice. Will made it towards the Chillers and turned around, causing the Chillers to jump back. The Chillers growled and fired ice blasts at Will again but missed as he drove towards them again. Will jumped right over the group of Chillers, stating, "Over the top!"

Will landed on top of a car before hopping off the car to land on the ground. Will shouted, "Lasers fire!"

The guns on the front tires fired lasers at the group of Chillers, destroying them all as he drove right through them. Will quickly turned his Hovertech Cycle around and fired more lasers at another group of Chillers, driving through that group as well. A new group of Chillers appeared and froze the road, causing Will to swerve with a shout, "Oh, no! Whoa!"

The Chillers took advantage of Will's disadvantage and fired ice blasts at Will. Will flew into the air and was now free from the ice, smirking, "My turn! Hover Mode Time!"

The sides of the bike stretched out and rose up, and the back wheel separated, making turbo boosts. The top became a propeller and started spinning, completing the transformation. Will turned around and fired lasers from the sky at the group of Chillers. Another group of Chillers fired at Will but missed every shot. Will managed to face the Chillers and fired lasers at the Chillers, destroying them all. Will smirked, "Got to love it."

Inside the Warehouse, Graclynn, Mack, Ronny, and Rose managed to defeat the remaining Chillers and started fighting Lock. Ronny and Mack double teamed before Lock pushed Mack away from him. Rose and Ronny started to fight Lock together before Lock flipped Rose over and cut Ronny across the stomach. Lock growled and walked over to a fallen Ronny, raising his sword. Graclynn quickly called her family's bow and arrow and fired a few arrows to get Lock's attention. Lock growled in pain and quickly turned to Graclynn, advancing towards her. Will jumped in the air with a shout and kicked Lock away before he reached Graclynn. Lock stumbled and glared at Will before engaging in a fight with Graclynn. Will quickly helped Ronny up, asking, "Still no Dax?"

Ronny groaned "No. This is getting ridiculous."

Graclynn jumped back from an attack from Lock with a smirk, "Is that all you got idiot?"

Lock growled and ran towards Graclynn, swinging his weapon down at her. Graclynn ducked and swung her leg out, trying to knock Lock off his feet. Lock fell down and Graclynn smirked, heading over to the others to help up Rose. Once they were on their feet, Lock had got on his feet as well and growled at them, firing a blast at them. The blasts hit the Rangers and they all flew and hit the ground harshly. They all groaned but quickly got onto their feet, with Mack saying, "I don't know how much more we can take. Huh?"

A new person, a girl, walked up to the Rangers with a smirk, "He's absorbed the power of the first two scrolls. Five of you could never stop him."

Graclynn groaned with an eyeroll, "Miratrix! How did I not figure that out! Sweet cheeks, I've defeated monsters stronger than you and him put together, this is a piece of cake."

Miratrix glared at Graclynn before smirking, "Then why are we still standing? You obviously aren't as strong as you believe Purple Ranger."

Graclynn shrugged as Ronny spoke up, "I knew Dax was too good for her."

Dax ran over to the Rangers and stated, "Hey, I'm back and ready to rock."

Miratrix scoffed, "Give it up, Rangers. Thanks to Dax, we now have the three scrolls."

Miratrix gestured for Lock to follow after her, who did with a laugh. Lock quickly turned towards the Rangers and fired a strong blue laser beam at them. Graclynn quickly threw up her Mystic-Lieado shield, protecting them all. Graclynn saw Dax pull out his weapon and Graclynn opened a hole on top of the shield, staring at Dax, "Dax! Go!"

Graclynn glanced up at the hole and Dax followed her eyes before nodding, jumping out of the hole and landed on his feet. Dax shouted, **"Drive Vortex!"**

Dax jumped in the air and thrusted his Drive Vortex at Lock, hitting him right in the chest. Lock screamed and stumbled back, looking up to be hit by Ronny, Rose, and Mack. The Rangers gathered together, and Mack announced, "Let's pick this lock's pockets—send him back where he belongs!"

Will, Mack, and Dax stood in line while Ronny, Rose, and Graclynn knelt on the ground, all of them aiming their blasters at Lock. Their weapons locked onto Lock and they shouted together, "FIRE!"

Lock screamed in pain as the blasts hit him and Mack smirked, "Right in the keyhole."

Mira stared at the scene in shock, before grabbing her crystal on her neck, "I could use a little help here, Master."

Inside the crystal was a blue male robot who sneered, "And I could use a little help getting out of here. Oh, very well."

The male held his fingers up and growled, concentrating very hard. Seals surrounded the male before flying out of the crystal and plastering themselves onto Lock. Lock growled as he came back to life and started to glow bright blue, growing in size as he did so. Lock roared once he reached 300ft, "You're no problem for me now."

Dax held up his morpher/tracker, "Nothing a few good zords can't solve."

Everyone, excluding Graclynn, pulled up their trackers, dialed _'12345', _and spun the bottom button of their trackers, _**"DRIVEMAX ZORDS, ACTIVATE!"**_

Hartford told the Rangers through their comms, _"Control console drivers on their way."_

The Rangers, minus Graclynn, caught their console drivers and jumped into their designated zords. They put their drive consoles inside their zords and started forming the DriveMax Megazord. Graclynn teleported into the control room where the others were and stood behind Mack. The Rangers raised their weapon and ran towards Lock, interlocking weapons with Lock as they did so. Unfortunately, when Lock swung his weapon, a blue blast threw the Rangers far away from him. The fell down on their back with a groan and Mack stated, "Whoa. This guy packs a wallop."

Miratrix sneered at Lock, "Now, stop fooling around and finish this…with the sword power of Neptune."

Miratrix thrusted the scroll towards Lock as the Rangers got on their feet and stared in confusion, Mack asking, "What's going on?"

Nothing happened and Miratrix frowned as she brought the scroll down before thrusting back in the air again, "…With the Sword Power of Neptune!"

Graclynn smirked, appearing beside Miratrix, "Why don't you open that scroll Sweet cheeks."

Miratrix jumped away form Graclynn, glaring at her as she did open it, revealing a drawing of Dax on the scroll. Miratrix growled, "It's a fake." Miratrix lifted her head to glare at the Rangers, "Dax, you tricked me?"

Graclynn laughed loudly, leaning against a pillar as Dax replied, "And you, me."

Spencer ran over to us, catching Miratrix and Graclynn's attention. Spencer huffed as he tried to catch his breath, "I pray I'm not too late."

Graclynn quickly appeared in front of Miratrix and pointed her Drive Sword at Miratrix as Spencer threw the real scroll at the Rangers. The Rangers caught the scroll and Dax gave Spencer a thumbs up, "Thanks again, Spence."

Spencer gave two thumbs up back in response and Miratrix glared at Graclynn, "Just who are you Purple Ranger?"

Graclynn shrugged, keeping her sword raised as she replied, "Just your average girl with superpowers, Sweet cheeks."

Miratrix growled and went to move away from Graclynn but was stopped by the tip of a sword touching her back. Miratrix turned around to see Graclynn behind her, giving her a wave. Miratrix turned back around to see the other Graclynn in front of her, "Yeah, you're not going anywhere Miratrix. Just watch the Rangers take the scrolls from you."

The Rangers had used the Sword Power of Neptune against Lock and destroyed Lock's weapon, revealing it was made of the two other scrolls. The scrolls flew in the air and landed in front of Spencer. Spencer picked them up with a smile and a sigh of relief, holding them close. Graclynn laughed and smirked, "Now watch them destroy your precious monster."

The Rangers swung their sword one more time and hit Lock, destroying him once and for all. Graclynn made her clones disappear and backed away from Miratrix with a smile, "To answer your question form earlier, _I _can defeat you and Lock without breaking that much of a sweat. However, I'm more of a trainer than a Ranger right now, so I gotta let them fight and win the battles."

Miratrix glared at Graclynn hatefully and spat out, "We'll meet again, Rangers."

Miratrix quickly ran away and Graclynn turned to Spencer, "She's fun."

Spencer chuckled and shook his head at Graclynn.

* * *

The Rangers were now back at Hartford Manor and Will threw his arm around Dax's shoulder, "I'm sorry for doubting you, Dax. I guess we all are."

Graclynn stuck her head between Dax and Will, stating, "Don't drag me into your weak apology. I already told Dax I'm sorry and promised to give him an extra help on mastering his jumping skills."

Will rolled his eyes playfully at Graclynn and Dax chuckled, removing himself from Will's grasp, "Hey, if it wasn't for you guys keeping my eyes open, I might never have figured her out."

Ronny questioned, "What gave her away?"

Graclynn muttered, "Her uncanny ability to get captured by the same monster every time."

Dax chuckled and nodded, "For one, the only time I saw that monster was when she was around."

Rose commented, "That's not much to go on."

Dax continued, "But then she let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels. I never told her."

Everyone nodded their heads, understanding how Dax figured it out. Dax looked down, sadly, "I'm sorry, guys. I never meant to get sidetracked like that."

Will shrugged, "I can't blame you. She was hot. Evil, but hot."

Graclynn smacked Will on the back of the head, muttering, "Worse than Xander, i swear."

Will glared at her, rubbing the back of his head, and Graclynn stuck her tongue out at him in response. Dax smiled at the two, "Thanks. Now, let's check out this sword."

Everyone nodded with smiles of excitement and Will laid out two scrolls while Dax laid out the last one. Rose quickly arranged the scrolls, so they were touching each other. The scrolls glowed gold before transforming into a sword. Graclynn gasped in excitement as everyone else took a step back in awe. Rose looked at Graclynn with a smile and Graclynn nodded, gently picking up the sword, before frowning, "The jewel's gone."

Rose frowned as well, questioning, "Now what?"

The sword started to generate lightning before flying out of Graclynn's hands and piercing the map. Everyone walked over to the map and Will asked, "Anybody ever been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?"

Everyone looked at one another in excitement, knowing where they were going next. Graclynn's phone started beeping and her eyes widened, grabbing Rose and Ronny by their arms, "It's time! See you guys later!"

The girls quickly took off to Graclynn's room and sat on her bed, as Graclynn opened her laptop. Graclynn logged onto Skype and entered a video call between Maddie, Tori, and Vida. Vida smiled at Graclynn, _"Nice of you to join us sis. Ready?"_

Graclynn nodded happily, "Yes. I'm super nervous though. What if she says no? I mean, I don't believe she'll say no, but you never know these days. Maybe Kira doesn't think we are as close as I think we are. Oh no, what if—"

Rose quickly covered Graclynn's mouth and Vida laughed, _"Thanks Rosie. I was afraid she'd never stop."_

Everyone laughed while Graclynn pouted behind Rose's hand before sticking her tongue out. Rose quickly removed her hand and wiped it on Ronny's shirt. Ronny glared at Rose while Graclynn laughed at the duo. Everyone else joined in before they heard Kira's voice, _"What did I miss?"_

Graclynn looked at the screen and beamed, "KIRA! I've missed you!"

Kira chuckled, _"We spoke a few days ago, Gracie."_

Graclynn pouted, "But that was forever ago."

Everyone chuckled at Graclynn before she rolled her eyes playfully, "Alright, alright. Let's calm down ladies. I scheduled this very important call for an even more important reason."

Everyone slowly stopped laughing and stared at Kira with smiles on their faces. Graclynn pulled out some notecards and cleared her throat jokingly, "Kira Ford, you are my best friend. We met three odd years ago when you, Conner, and Ethan saved me from evil Shane, Tori, and Dustin. We have a lot of things in common, knowing Conner is the most annoying on this planet is one of those many things." Everyone lightly chuckled before Graclynn continued, "You helped me ace Dr. O's class, which I couldn't pass for some reason. You helped me realize my feelings for Cam and pushed me to actually go on the date when I almost chickened out. When I moved back to Briarwood, you helped me with every little problem, even if you were busy with achieving your dreams. I can't wait for the day you get super famous and I get to say, "I know her. She was my Maid of Honor in my wedding and the Godmother of my child. Beat that."" Graclynn stuck her tongue out and everyone laughed, tears streaming down their faces.

Kira wiped her eyes and asked, _"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"_

Graclynn nodded with tears streaming down her face, "Kira Ford, best friend, sister from another mister, future popstar, godmother to my children, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Kira cheered with a bright smile, _"Of course Gracie! Oh, I wish I were there so I could give you the biggest hug ever!"_

Graclynn smirked and closed her eyes, concentrating, before opening her eyes to reveal her iconic gold eyes and disappeared. Graclynn reappeared on Kira's bed with a bright smile, "Kira!"

Kira turned around quickly and stood up, launching herself at Graclynn with a laugh. Graclynn shrieked as she fell off the bed and they landed with a groan. Everyone on the video call laughed at the two girls as they groaned in pain together. They both stood up slowly before throwing their arms around each other with smiles and laughs escaping their mouths. Maddie, Vida, Tori, Rose, and Ronny cheered and clapped as the two best friends united once again. The duo let go of one another and walked back over to the laptop, Kira sitting on the chair with Graclynn sitting on Kira's lap. Graclynn had a beaming smile on her face as she stated, "This meeting was a success! Now, all that's left is cake testing, engagement photos, and dress shopping. Anything else?"

Tori shook her head, _"Not that I know of. So, what are the colors?"_

Graclynn replied, "Well, at first I said purple and green, but Cam and I decided to go with lighter shades, Lavender and Sage. You guys are wearing Lavender and I believe the guys are wearing sage ties, I'll have to ask Cam."

Maddie asked, _"Who did Cam ask to be his Best Man?"_

Tori and Graclynn answered together, "Shane."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Vida commented, _"Either him or Dustin."_

Tori chuckled, _"Yeah, I had to help him make a decision. Dustin's a great guy and all, just not the brightest lightbulb of the bunch."_

Graclynn giggled, "Dustin or Shane would have been fine with me. As long as they do everything I tell them to."

Vida muttered, _"Yeah, we don't want you to turn into Bridezilla."_

Graclynn glared at Vida and everyone laughed before they began to chat excitedly about going dress shopping and the wedding.

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the Kira/Graclynn moment at the end! I am slowly getting over the writer's block that hit me and I have a few chapters half-way planned out. Thank you for reading my story and I love you guys alot. Stay safe in this hectic world and have an amazing day/night!_

_Written by: LostGirl Rae 12:17 a.m. on 8/16/2020_


End file.
